The Missing Day
by Bena Glinney
Summary: There is a missing day in the books of which we have only been given the smallest of details...the day the Potters died. Told from five perspectives: Remus-Sirius-Dumbledore-Snape-McGongall
1. 11 PM 12 AM midnight

**The following events takes place between 11:00 and 12:00 pm. October 31, 1980.**

Remus buttoned up his overcoat and fastened the latch on the door. He took the first few steps out the door of his mother's cottage and looked back. The white picket fence was swinging noiselessly on its hinges. A cold wind was blowing steadily from the north. Tugging his collar closer, he started his walk.

Damn Sirius! he thought angrily. Lily, James and Harry had gone in to hiding a week ago without telling Remus. He hadn't even gotten a chance to tell them good-bye. When Sirius had mentioned it offhand at the Three Broomsticks three days ago, Remus had stormed out.

He hadn't seen any of his friends since then, not even Peter. He felt a little guilty about neglecting Peter. It wasn't his fault the rest of them were fighting. Actually, it wasn't even Lily and James' fault. And it was only he and Sirius who were fighting. But, with Lily and James in hiding, Remus felt alone.

Cold nights were always spent at the Potter's, gathered around the fire, Lily leading them in limericks, or Sirius leading them in song, all throwing back butterbeers, while Harry crawled around the room. Cold nights were most definitely not spent wandering the countryside, on Halloween, alone, thinking angry thoughts.

But things hadn't been normal lately. Voldemort had stepped up the attacks. Remus had heard the rumors that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were after Lily and James. He hadn't been told much about it, actually. Though Albus Dumbledore had extended the invitation of being a member of the Order months ago, and Remus had been attending meetings for a while, he was always one of the few asked to step outside for parts.

It hadn't really bothered him, Remus admitted. He hadn't been involved as long as Sirius and James had been. They'd both started helping Dumbledore years ago, almost straight out of Hogwarts. Remus had had his own problems. Though not many knew of his lycanthrope, enough employers had somehow gotten word to make it difficult for him to get a job.

Lily had persuaded James to let them take Remus in for a while right after Harry was born. Remus had loved it. He would take care of little Harry while Lily took much needed rests. Harry looked so much like James, even at this young age, but his eyes, oh, his eyes, Remus reflected, were exact copies of his mothers, even in the emotion they expressed. There was something about Harry's eyes that made him feel like Harry understood him better than most adults.

He'd lived with Lily and James for two months, before finding a part-time clerk position in the village near his mother's cottage. Feeling he'd trespassed on the Potters' good nature for too long, he set up residence there.

The job wasn't bad, Remus admitted, as he continued to walk. He'd been there over a year now. It certainly wasn't as mentally stimulating as he would have like, but he managed to keep himself interested. Filling mail orders for potions ingredients, measuring out exact amounts and sending them by owl to various clients all over Britain. Too bad potions were far above his head.

Twice, Mr. Dram had stopped him parceling together ingredients that, if spilled, would have created small explosions. He was improving, Mr. Dram admitted, but there was still room to grow.

I really ought find Peter this evening, Remus thought. Peter had been acting strangely lately. Very nervous and agitated, constantly looking over his shoulder. He had confided in Remus two months ago he was convinced Sirius was out to get him. Remus had tried to calm Peter down, but to no avail. Remus saw no reason for Sirius to be out for Peter at all. They had never been on bad of terms, and nothing had happened lately to change any of that.

Stepping into the light cast by a street lamp in the small muggle village not far from his cottage, Remus checked the time on his pocket watch. Nodding, he disapparated with a crack.

--------- 11:06

"Where the hell is Wormtail?" Sirius wondered aloud. The waitress approaching his table eyed him interestedly.

"Come on, Sirius, have another drink with me. It's late, I don't think your friend is showing up tonight." she cooed, batting her eyelashes at him.

Sirius waved the glass away. "No thanks, Arty. I think I'll go looking for him. You know Peter Pettigrew, right?" he asked

"Short little guy, chubby, always hanging around you or James?" she asked.

"Yes." Sirius affirmed.

"Yeah, I know him. Why?" She asked, balancing a tray in his right hand.

"If he comes in here, give him this, wouldn't you? There's a good lass." Sirius said, thrusting a galleon and a small piece of parchment in her hand. She eyed the galleon and nodded her head.

"Can I keep the galleon regardless?" she asked.

"Of course. Thanks, Arty. I owe you one." Sirius said, drawing his finger along her jaw line as he rose from the table. He threw Tom behind the bar another galleon, which Tom caught deftly and nodded his good night. Sirius stepped out into muggle London, starting his search for Wormtail.

------------ 11:11

Currently, only dirt was visible to Severus Snape. He was bowing very low to the ground before the Dark wizard Voldemort. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, not trusting himself to rise up yet.

"Now, Severus, look at me. What news have you brought?" Voldemort hissed. Severus straightened himself.

"Dumbledore knows of the planned attack. He sent the Potters into hiding, with a secret keeper last week. My guess is that it would be Black. He and Potter have always been best friends. I suggest we start with him, my lord." Severus intoned.

Voldemort chuckled. Severus didn't like it. "Severus, my boy, I have known of the Fidelius measure the Potters have taken for some time now. I have their Secret Keeper our midst. The attack will go on tonight as originally planned."

The other Death Eaters present laughed with him. Severus whipped his head around, trying to discern Sirius from the crowd. He hadn't really thought Black had it in him to betray the Potters.

Voldemort noticed him glancing around. "No, no, Severus. You will not find Black here, I'm afraid, though I admit it would be fun to see the two of you battle it out. You hate him, don't you?" Voldemort paused, but began again before Severus could answer. "No. I'm afraid Black had the brilliant idea of switching secret keepers at the last moment to someone less than suspect. Come forward, servant."

Severus trained his gaze on a small, pudgy figure emerging from behind Voldemort. Pettigrew, Severus recognized immediately. The plump wizard raised his face to Voldemort, looking both rapturous and repulsed in the same moment. Snape swore sharply under his breath.

He had to get out of here, he had to warn Dumbledore. He swept his gaze around the circle, looking for something to use to get out of there. Finding nothing, he looked back to Voldemort, who was wearing a triumphant expression. "Tonight the Potters will die."

-------11: 18

"Minerva, I understand your concern, unfortunately there is not much I am able to do at this point." Albus Dumbledore said tiredly, bringing his right hand up to massage his temples. "James and Lily are safe; trust me. And Severus will bring us word in a few moments if anything has happened. Do not fret, my dear." he tried to reassure his colleague.

Albus wished he felt as confident as he sounded. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if the Potters were safe. Sirius had taken the oath as secret keeper. Sirius would not fail, Dumbledore repeated to himself. Besides, Severus had an inkling the attack might not happen this evening anyway, simply because they would not be able to find the Potters since they went in to hiding.

Minerva looked at him sternly, but said nothing Rising from her seat, she nodded her head and left his office.

-------11:27

Walking back to her office, Minerva heard a cat meow front in front of her. "Hello, Mr. Norris," she said, reaching down to scratch the cat's ears. "How is everything this evening?" The cat rubbed up against her legs.

Smiling she rubbed a hand down his back. "I'm afraid I have most urgent business elsewhere this evening, but give a hello to your lady friend." she informed him and continued on her way.

Reaching the door to her office, she paused inside the door. The students were thankfully, all in their dormitories by now, hopefully all in sweet-enhanced dreamstates. The feast had been somber, as it had been for many years.

Minerva sat down at her desk. Dumbledore had informed her it was quite likely he would be called away this evening, and with Severus gone, she would be in charge of the safety for all students at Hogwarts. She pulled out the lists of students for all four houses and looked at the status.

Most everyone was a tiny sleeping figure next to their names in Hufflepuff, which wasn't surprising. Most the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were down as well, but a fair number of Slytherins were awake. She made a mental note of it and set the pieces of parchment down.

Pulling a pile of ungraded essays towards her, she got to work.

------11:34

Remus had been looking for Peter for almost an hour now he realized. He'd checked first at Peter's rooms just off Diagon Alley, but it looked as if he hadn't been there for days. Next he had stopped by the Leaky Cauldron. Arty said she hadn't seen him all night.

Discouraged, Remus walked down the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley. Stopping in a doorway about halfway to Gringotts, he was considering going back home for the night, when a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Remus," it said coldly, "what have you done to Peter?"

Sirius stepped out from behind the barrel he'd ducked behind while following Lupin. His wand was pointed directly at Lupin's heart. Attempting to keep his voice calm, he asked again, "What have you done with Peter, Remus?"

Remus looked at him, appearing to be confused. "Nothing, Sirius. I've been looking for him. I checked his rooms, he wasn't in."

"I know he wasn't in. He was supposed to meet me." Sirius said lowly, circling Remus, keeping the wand an arm's breadth away. "What have you done to him?" he repeated.

"Sirius, why would I know where he is?" Remus asked wildly. Sirius stared hard at him, but lowered his wand.

Remus gave a sigh of relief.

"He was supposed to meet me over an hour ago. That's odd for Peter." Sirius commented.

Remus only nodded, nervous about what Sirius would do next. "He went into hiding, Remus, you see. Hiding, because things are dangerous for all of us, and hiding will keep him safe. I've got one more place to check on him, so, if you don't mind, I think I'll just be going now."

Sirius took two deliberate steps back, waiting to see what Remus would do next. The werewolf simply stood there, shoulders hunched against the cold. A part, a small part, of Sirius wanted to comfort him, tell him everything would be ok. Peter would still be in his hiding spot, too nervous too meet Sirius at the pub and Lily and James would be fine.

But a glint in Remus' eye from the streetlamp above them stopped him. He gave Remus a cold, hard stare and disapparated from the street.

Remus shook his head. Something was wrong. But whether it originated with Sirius or Peter he wasn't sure. Oh, if only he could talk to Lily and James! James would laugh at him for being so worried and Lily would press a mug of hot cocoa in his hands, telling him things would be fine-they'd gotten through worse before.

Those thoughts warming him, Remus took off for the Three Broomsticks for a chat and nightcap with Arty.

-------11:41

Severus Snape had been sent home, but not without a sharp warning from the Dark Lord. "Breathe a word of this, Severus, and I will know. The Potters and the boy will be dead by dawn."

Severus Snape was pacing his bedroom. When he had arrived back outside the main gate at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been waiting for him. Hurriedly, Severus had relayed the meeting, glossing over the finer points. He knew he had something desperately important to tell Dumbledore, but when confronted with the task, could only mumble something about checking on the Potters.

Dumbledore had assured him all was well. Severus still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something he was not remembering, he berated himself, pacing the worn path in his carpet. Something important. Something the Dark Lord had not wanted him to repeat.

Why could he not remember it? With a sick swallow, Severus realized he had been obliviated.

"Dammit!" he cursed, sending books from their shelves onto the floor as a surge of uncontrolled magic escaped him.

------11:45

Dumbledore was pacing his study, mirroring the actions of his young potions master four floors below him.

Severus had been certain the attacks would be tonight. But he had been unable to tell how the attacks would take place. "Perhaps he just means to attack the village where the Potters live, Headmaster." Snape had said.

"Oh, I wish that were true," Dumbledore said out loud, easing himself into a chair. He had a very bad feeling about this. He could not find a chink in their armor, though, he comforted himself.

Sirius was stead-fast in his protection of the Potters. Especially of young Harry. Harry, Dumbledore thought again, smiling to himself as he pictured the baby in his mind. So much like his father.

Fawkes flew to his lap, breaking the reverie. The phoenix gently laid its head upon Dumbledore's shoulder. "Yes, my dear Fawkes, I'm afraid all there is to do now is wait and hope."

Dumbledore sat back in the chair, folding his hands together, settling for a short nap.

-------11:51

Sirius strode wildly through the underbrush. "Peter!" he screamed, his voice harsh.

"Where are you?" there was no answer as the wind continued to howl through the trees. He and Wormtail had agreed upon a cave on the grounds of Sirius' aunt. No one from the family came this way, it was around the hill from the house. Peter had been living there for the week since Lily and James went into hiding.

There was no sign of him. "Peter!" Sirius cried again. He stopped by the cave.

Inside were the remains of a small dinner, and a small haversack with a change of clothes and a robe. Sirius pulled them both out of the sack. The robe was heavier and darker than Peter normally wore. He pulled it out. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Maybe one of James' old ones, Sirius thought idly.

He stepped around the cave a little more and was on his way out when a glint of white caught his eye. Leaning in closer, he brought the tip of his wand up. There, stuffed behind a small rock.

Pulling the rock back, Sirius reeled. A white, expressionless mask stared back at him. A Death Eater's mask.

"No." Sirius croaked.

"No." he repeated.

Stepping out into the forest, he quickly disapparated.

-----11:53

"Fill me up another glass, there's a good lass." Remus slurred, watching Arty spill just enough firewhisky into two shot glasses to register one swallow each. Clinking the glasses together in a drunken toast, they poured the liquid down their throats, laughing at each other's grimaces as they swallowed.

A few other patrons turned around to mutter about them, and Arty looked over guilty as Tom gave her a reproachful glance from behind the bar.

"I've got to do my rounds, Remus. Will you be staying?" she asked coyly.

"M'dear" Remus said, "were there any chance of me being able to stand, I would say no. But, seeing as your excellent service has rendered me incapacitated, I'm afraid you will have to suffer through my company for at least the next few hours."

Arty giggled and moved away. Remus enjoyed flirting with her, in part because it would never lead anywhere. Remus took a quick scan of the room. No one else he knew was here tonight, which wasn't a surprise, considering it was Halloween.

The ministry had issued a warning stating Voldemort and his followers may well be planning a civilian attack on Halloween. As if times weren't grim enough, Remus thought bitterly as he took a swig a butterbeer, Voldemort has to go and ruin Halloween.

He stared down at his glass. Perhaps he ought check in with the Order. But no, he hadn't been lying to Arty. He was absolutely pissed. He sincerely doubted whether his legs would hold his weight were he to give them a chance. So, he didn't. He simply took another sip from the beer and watch the patrons move about.

-----11:56

Minerva sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. The candle on her desk signaled it was almost midnight.

Albus had not informed her of a need for departure yet. Severus should be back as well, she thought. Perhaps she should go down and visit him. He had been on edge for quite some time. The strain of being a double-spy was wearing on him.

He had even mentioned to Minerva the distinct possibility of one of the Potters' friends playing spy to Voldemort. Severus had, of course, suggested Sirius, but Minerva told him to get past his school-boy prejudices.

He had simply snorted and said that time will tell. Opening her eyes once again, Minerva look back down the essay she was grading. Appalling, some of the work the students were handing in these days.

If it weren't for the fact that these particular students had only known Hogwarts in a time of war, Minerva was, for once, willing to grade a little leniently. She marked a 'A' at the top of the paper. No reasons to get outrageous and start marking everything 'E' she rationalized. She pulled the next essay towards her.

----11:57

Sirius apparated down the street where he remembered Lily and James living. He needn't have worried about finding the correct spot. There, at the end of the street, a crowd of people was gathered.

Sirius saw the scene grow larger before him with no knowledge of his feet carrying him closer. He forced muggles out of the way, muttering apologies, needing to be closer.

Without warning, he broke through the crowd. He felt his insides grow cold and felt his knees buckle.

There, where James and Lily's beautiful house had been, stood only a smoldering crater.

"Noooooooooo." Sirius said, dropping to his knees. "No!" he screamed in to the night.


	2. 12 AM midnight 1 AM

The following events take place between Midnight and 1 a.m

Dumbledore jerked awake from his uncomfortable position in the high-backed chair. Fawkes was agitated. The phoenix was restless, moving from spot to spot around the office. Dumbeldore followed the bird's movement with his eyes, until Fawkes noticed his master was awake.

Rising, Dumbeldore made his way to the window overlooking the lake. Small lights of fairies could be seen dancing along the water's edge, but outside of the glow from the torches on the castle, the grounds were dark.

"What is it, my friend?" Dumbledore asked the bird. Fawkes let a sad, shrill note fill the room. Dumbledore shivered. Briefly a moment of fear passed over his face.

"No, Fawkes. You must be mistaken. The Potters are safe. " he said warmly, reaching out to pet the phoenix.. Fawkes would have none of it. Streching out his wings, Fawkes sang the same sad note.

Looking at the bird curiously, Dumbledore said, "Perhaps a visit to Godric's Hollow would be in order, if for no other reasons than to prove you wrong."

Gathering a few items into his cavernous robes, Dumbledore set out from his office. He left a note for Minerva and one for Severus before stepping outside.

Pocketing his wand, he hurried to the edge of the anti-apparation fields. Sighing softly, he said, right before disappeaing, "Please let him be wrong."

-----12:06

Sirius was still staing at the crater that had once been Lily and James's house. There was smoke billowing from the debris. He was having a hard time breathing. Everything felt constricted.

There were a few wizards in the crowd, whispering nervously to one another. There was no dark mark floating above the house as there should have been, Sirius noted.

Focrcing himself to stand, Sirius started walking among the ruins. He bent down to pick something silver up from the coals. A photograph from James and Lily's wedding day. While wiping off the dirt from the edges, he noticed something orange. Harry's ball, Sirius thought, fingering the rubber fondly. Harry was in the habit of throwing it so Sirius, in his dog form, could go fetch it in the backyard.

Tears clouded his vision. Wiping his nose, he looked up and saw something that made his blood freeze. A figure near where the back door would have been. Sirius moved towards it.

James, Sirius registered somewhere in his mind. James had been the one to answer the door, or try and shut the door, he realized. That must mean Lily had been up with Harry. Sirius shifted boards and bricks out of the way, trying to find where Harry's nursery would have fallen.

He looked back at the street. Policemen and fire trucks had arrived at the scene, forcing the crowd to move along. Sirius quietly cast a Disillusioniment charm on himself and kept moving through the wreckage. He made it over to the other end of the house, hoping to find some sign of hope in the scene of destruction.

He shifted a few boards out of the way. He saw Lily's red hair under two rafters, her broken wand sitting in two pieces on the rafters. Despair washed over him again and he let out a low howl.

He stepped back and walked out of the remains of the house. He walked a few feet to the clearing and disapparated.

-----12:23

Chaos reigned supreme as Dumbledore arrived in the shadows near the far end of Godric's Hollow. His heart stuck in his throat.

"No." he whispered to no one. He transfigured his robes into a pair of brown trousers and dark green cardigan and approached the scene. Firemen were surveying the scene. There was smoke, but no fire, and no indication of fire damage.

"Maybe a gas explosion, Stephen?" one fireman said the chief, who was wearing a very stern expression.

"Perhaps." he said thoughtfully. "Eh, you there, what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore turned around. "Nothing, I assure you, sir." He stepped back. He heard three loud cracks. Craning his neck, he saw Alastor Moody, Barty Crouch, and a third ministry official apparate. They quickly walked up to the policemen and firemen and began obliviating them. Within five minutes, all the muggle had dispersed.

Crouch nodded to Dumbledore and took the unnamed official with him. Alastor stayed behind. "There's nothing you could have done, Albus." he said gruffly. "If Voldemort wanted them dead, there's nothing you could have done."

"That is not what bothers me so much, Alastor," Dumbledore said truthfully. "But, I cannot lay a finger on it at this time. Something doesn't fit."

"You can't be too surprised, Albus. Dark wizards, the lot of them." Alastor said, surveying the damage. "I'd best get back to the Ministry. We'll need to get started on looking for any suspects. Any idea where we might start?"

"Contact Remus. Tell him what happened. He may have some idea." Dumbledore said softly. This would be a long night.

"Any idea why there's no Dark Mark hanging over the house? It made it very easy to dissuade the muggles from hanging around." Moody asked, looking in to the sky.

Dumbledore shook his head. His eyes roamed over the remains of the house, before stopping in the far right corner. He strained his ears. Yes, yes he did hear something, something very quiet.

"Alastor, wait." he commanded. He began to walk in to the rubble toward the sound.

Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was around, Dumbledore waved his wand, lifting boards and rafters from the back corner of the house.

"What is it, Albus?" Alastor asked curious.

Dumbledore walked closer, the noise becoming louder.

"I'll be damned." Alastor breathed. "It's crying."

Dumbledore shook nervously. Lifting up one final board, a wonderful sight met his eyes. Harry was alive.

He was sitting up in the remains of his crib, the sides having created a tent of the rafters when the ceiling fell. He was covered in dust and dirt and his face was covered in tear tracts, but he was alive.

Dumbledore reached down and fingered the scar on his forehead. "Alastor, something extraordinary has happened."

-------12:41

Minerva awoke with a snort, a small path of drool at the corner of her mouth. Fawkes was sitting on the desk in front of her.

"What is it, Fawkes?" she asked, blinking away sleep. Fawkes moved his graceful head down to the desk, where Minerva noticed an envelope. A note from Albus.

Taking it gingerly in her hands, Minerva broke the wax seal and pulled the small piece of parchment out.

_Minerva-_

_Fawkes was restless this evening. I've gone to see if everytihng is all right. Hogwarts is yours. Please keep it safe. I'll will see you on the morrow._

_Albus_

"What is it, Fawkes? What's wrong?" Minerva asked anxiously. The bird simply blinked once or twice and gave a small chirp. Minerva shook her head and stood up.

She took to pacing her office, feeling completely helpless. She had no idea what to do. What did Albus mean? Where had he gone?

She continued to pace.

-------12:46

Remus stumbled up the steps, relying heavily on Arty's support. "Thank you, Arty. I'm terribly sorry I've been such a bother this evening." he mumbled.

"Eh, you haven't been a problem, Remus. Just took a touch more than you could handle. Merlin's beard, you aren't the first. Besides, Tom has a room open for you, he said he wouldn't charge you if you're out by ten tomorrow. Do your best, love. Opening the heavy wooden door, she deposited him on the bed. "G'night, Remus. Sleep it off."

Remus laid down on the soft mattress. He rolled over on his side, and fell asleep immediately.

------12:51

"Something has gone wrong." Severus said to his empty living room. Almost an hour ago his dark mark had burned painfully, but not as it normally did when he was being summoned. This had been different.

Severus hadn't gone to find the Dark Lord, instead waiting for a second summons before he left the comfort of Hogwarts. No such call came. In fact, the Dark Mark had almost disappeared entirely.

Severus had been on his way out the door to find the headmaster when Fawkes had arrived with a note of his departure. To pass the time until his return, Severus had taken to pacing again.

-----12:56

Sirius was pounding loudly on the wooden door of the Pettigrew family home. He'd tried Peter's cave again and found nothing changed. He'd stopped by his rooms off Diagon Alley. Nothing.

"Where is the little bastard?" Sirius growled. "Peter, answer the door!"

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a small, plump witch. "Mrs. Pettigrew. Terribly sorry to knock you up this late." Sirius apologized. "I'm looking for Peter."

"That much was obvious by your repeated yelling of his name." came the bitter reply. "I've not seen him for days, not since you came and collected him last week."

Sirius looked desperately in her eyes. "Please, Mrs. Pettigrew. Please help me. Something terrible has happened. Where would Peter go in an emergency if he couldn't get home?"

She looked him up and down, "Peter's in trouble then, is he? He usually goes to a pub in Muggle London, just off the street where the Leaky Cauldron opens up on."

Sirius grabbed her hands in his. "Thank you, thank you. You have helped me tremendously." Sirius said nastily. A sneer crept to his lips. "I've got you, Wormtail." he whispered.

Mrs. Pettigrew eyed him suspiciously, but stepped back and shut the door, bidding him good night.


	3. 1 AM until 2 AM

**The following events take place between 1 a.m. and 2 a.m.**

"You mean, You-Know-Who is gone, Albus?" Moody repeated incredulously for the third time.

"I can see no other explanation. Harry here should be dead. James and Lily both are. The house is destroyed. Tom knew the Potters had a son. He would not have left him alive. He would have left the dark mark floating above the house. Something backfired on him. The curse didn't work, Alastor. Harry Potter is-"

"Alive." Moody said. "Gallopin' Gargoyles, Albus. You must be right. I've got to get back to the Ministry. You'll take care of the boy, then?" Dumbledore nodded. "Good, good."

Dumbledore stood up with him. "Albus, am I allowed to tell people about this?" Moody asked.

"Oh yes, though I feel I should come with you to inform the Minister." he said, stepping out of the frame of the house.

"What about the boy?" Moody asked, jerking his head back.

"I shall set up a temporary shield around him and send Hagrid to fetch him. We will need to place him somewhere, but I need time to think of a good place. Come, Alastor, the boy will be fine. He just survived an attack from Voldemort, after all." Casting a silver white orb around the boy, Dumbledore joined Moody in the clearing a disappeared with a crack.

-----1:14

"Coming!" Remus said blearily, slowly raising himself off the bed. The very loud knocking ceased. Opening the door, Remus was confronted by the sight of Ministry officials.

"Gentlemen," Remus greeted with as much civility as he could muster. "What may I do you for?"

Barty Crouch, Sr. strode in to the rooms. "You are Remus Jonathan Lupin, correct?"

Remus nodded. "You are aquainted with Lily and James Potter?" he asked. Remus again nodded. "Do you have any idea of the current whereabouts of Mr. Sirius Black?"

Remus shook his head. "I ran into Sirius earlier this evening, but he made no mention of where he was going." he answered truthfully. "Why, what's happened?"

"Something very serious, Mr. Lupin." Crouch said, leaning forward. Remus felt his stomach drop.

"What do you mean, serious?" he asked nervously.

"An attack, Mr. Lupin, an attack the Ministry has seldom seen the likes of. The house obliterated, the occupants damaged beyond recognition."

"James." Remus whispered. "Lily. Harry."

"Actually, Mr. Lupin, young Harry Potter is alive, though his parents were killed in the attack." Crouch informed him, looking very closely into his eyes.

"I'm not the one who betrayed them, sir." Remus said sharply. "I'm assuming that's why you're looking for Sirius? Yes, he was their secret keeper. And the whole time he did it so he could betray them. Dammit!" Remus said angrily, slamming his fist down on the bedside table.

Crouch looked mildly affronted by the gesture, but explained further. "Yes, based off of information given us by Albus Dumbledore, and just confirmed by you, we have every reason to believe Sirius Black is in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Though, that will be rather difficult to prove now." Crouch admitted.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Apparently, the reason Harry Potter is still alive is because You-Know-Who was unable to kill him. The killing curse rebounded on him. He has disappeared. Harry Potter lived. No one can explain it." Crouch said, obviously still too shocked by the revelation to realize he probably shouldn't be revealing it to the wizard.

Remus sat back on the bed. "I'll help you find Sirius. There aren't many places he could be. I'll help you find him." he said sternly.

Crouch nodded.

------1:30

"Headmaster, you're back." Severus greeted Dumbledore, stepping back to allow the wizard entrance to his rooms.

"You're awake." Dumbledore responded. Severus nodded.

"I was unable to sleep. Odd things have been happening tonight. Headmaster, I was obliviated this evening at the meeting. I cannot remember the important information the Dark Lord conveyed to me." Severus said.

Dumbledore help up his hands. "There is nothing to explain. The attack happened tonight. Sirius Black has been in league with Voldemort." Severus winced at the name. "Sirius was the Potters' secret keeper."

"You mean the Potters are...dead?" Snape asked cautiously.

"Yes. The entire house has been destroyed. There was no Dark Mark above the house." Severus cocked his head at these odd facts. Dumbledore nodded and continued. "That is not all. Young Harry Potter has not killed in the attack."

Severus looked at him sharply. "But he was the reason for the attack."

Dumbledore nodded again. "Yes. It seems something stopped Tom. What I do not yet know. But, Harry is alive, albeit frightened and bearing an oddly shaped scar. Voldemort has disappeared." he said, leaning forward to watch his companion's reaction.

Severus immediately reached down and pulled back his robes to expose his left forearm. "Look, Headmaster," he said, "the Mark has almost disappeared. It happened two hours ago. There was an intense burning, worse than a summons, then nothing." He looked at the older wizard for explanation.

Dumbledore shook his head. "As I said, Severus, I cannot yet explain, but this further proves I am correct. Voldemort has disappeared. He has been defeated by a baby boy."

Severus stared hard at him then back down to his forearm. There was much to think about.

----1:48

Sirius burst in to the pub, frightening muggles.

"'Ere, what can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"A small fat man named Peter." Sirius sneered.

The bartender looked at him funny. "Haven't seen him this evening. He usually comes in for lunch, occasionally for a nightcap. Why? What's he done to you?"

"Plenty. Tell him Sirius Black will find him, if he comes in." Sirius said, throwing down a fiver on the counter. He walked back out in to the dimly lit street. Where the hell are you, Wormtail, Sirius cursed. He continued walking around muggle London for the second time that evening.

-----1:55

Remus apparated first at Sirius" flat. He opened the door, muttering the password under his breath. Nothing looked out of place.

There were old copies of the Daily Prophet on the table, dirty dishes in the sink, a few robes scattered on the floor.

"I don't think he's been here," Remus said, turning to look at the Aurors who were accompanying him.

"Then let's visit him where he is at." one of the Aurors said ungrammatically. Remus nodded and closed the door, reflecting sadly how everything in his life had just been flipped upside-down.


	4. 2 AM until 3 AM

**The following events take place between 2 a.m. and 3 a.m.**

Minerva was still in her rooms, though she had given up on pacing. Albus would find her when he had time. In the meantime, she was in charge of Hogwarts and, as such, she needed a good night's rest.

She changed in to her paisley nightgown and crawled underneath the covers. Keeping the light on in her living room, she said "Nox" to the light beside her bed and closed her eyes.

-------------2:07

Severus Snape was still staring at Albus Dumbledore. They had been in that position for quite a while. Neither of them had said anything.

Finally, Dumbledore shook himself. "The Ministry will be informing everyone of what has transpired. Come daylight, there will be great celebration. What do you think the Death Eaters are doing, Severus? Do you think they know?"

Severus looked up. "I have no idea. I never truly thought this day would come. I suppose Lucius may have an idea of what has happened. Bellatrix, possibly. I can go to them, Albus." he said, starting to rise.

Dumbledore stopped him. "No, my child. Put that behind you. Voldemort has been defeated and you are no longer his. I expect Minerva will need help enough come daybreak controlling the students. I will be needed at the Ministry. Try and keep the students calm, Severus. Allow them to frolic and be merry, but do not let them rise against your Slytherins."

Severus leaned back and nodded solemnly. Many of the members of his house had parents or older siblings who were followers of the Dark Lord. Many of the seventh years had been planning on joining him when they left Hogwarts. Most of the student body at Hogwarts knew that.

"It could turn quite ugly towards them, Albus." Severus said in seriousness.

"Then keep them in their common room, call it a sign of respect and mourning for those whose lives have been lost. Do whatever you have to in order to keep them from being hurt. Now is the time to rebuild what has been damaged." Albus said sagely.

Rising, he patted Severus on the hand. "I must go. Tell Minerva what has happened. She will want to know."

He left the room, leaving Severus to figure out how to keep his Slytherins safe. It would not be easy.

---------2:22

Remus and the Aurors were at the Black Mansion, 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus had only been here once in all the time he knew Sirius. It had been four years ago. He and Sirius had snuck in one night, to gather a few things Sirius had forgotten about until then.

He had left the house and his family years ago. Remus was now doubting how true that break had been. He knew it had been devastating for him to forsake Regulus when Regulus had declared his intentions to follow Voldemort.

Sirius had once mentioned a brief encounter with his brother. Perhaps it hadn't been so brief, or so isolated an event. Perhaps that had only been the first of several meeting between the Black brothers. That was it. Regulus had convinced Sirius to join Voldemort.

Snorting in derision, Remus led the Aurors to the front door. "They won't be glad to see us," Remus informed them.

The Aurors both laughed. "When are they?"

Remus knocked hard on the front door. Moments later the house elf Kreecher swung open the door. He looked hard at Remus before answering.

"Mistress says the vermin and half-bloods are not allowed in the house. Especially not the vermin and half-bloods that are friends with my mistress' traitor son. You are not welcome here, sirs!" the door swung shut.

Remus looked sheepishly at the Aurors. "I'm going to take a wild hunch that he's not here." said one of them.

Remus answered. "That is the way Kreecher behaves, according to what I know of him, but he could just be covering for Sirius."

The other Auror shook his head. "No, I have a lot of experience dealing with nasty house elves who lie for the owners, and he wasn't. Black hasn't been here. Where next?"

Remus looked down, thinking. "I don't know." he admitted. "I'd say his girlfriends, but he has so many and they change every day that I don't think we'd be likely to get anywhere."

Both Aurors chuckled. "Why don't we visit the three most likely?" Remus nodded and gave them the first address to reapparate.

-------2:31

Sirius was exhausted. He doubted his body had ever been through anything like this before. He sat down on a wooden pallet in the back alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron.

He'd been looking for Wormtail all night, with the small excursion to the Potters the only thing to distract. Oh, James, Lily, Harry, Sirius moaned softly. He leaned back against the brick wall and tried to collect himself.

Not meaning to, he quickly fell asleep in that uncomfortable position.

---------2:38

Albus Dumbledore was approaching the Minister of Magic's door. There was a loud crowd gathered outside, including reporters from the Daily Prophet and Quibbler. He nodded a hello to those he recognized and rapped loudly.

"Minister, please let me in." Immediately the door opened a crack allowing him entrance. He slid in, shutting out everyone else. Inside, the Minister was surrounded by three top aides. They pulled aside to allow Dumbledore access.

"Millicent." Dumbledore said, dipping his head.

"Albus." She replied. "Tell me everything. I won't believe it unless I hear it from you."

Dumbledore gave a small, pained smile. "I had known of a potential attack on the Potters for some time, but had taken appropriate measures by placing Sirius Black as their secret keeper. This evening, Sirius Black betrayed his friends. Voldemort," everyone in the room except Dumbledore winced, "came to the house and killed both Lily and James. He attempted to do the same to young Harry, but the curse rebounded on him. He has been defeated. There is no trace of him. Voldemort is gone." Dumbledore finished.

The effect was immediate. A huge smile broke across Minister Bagnold's face. Her three aides looked from Dumbledore to the Minister and, realizing it wasn't a hoax began to laugh nervously.

"Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" one cried, grabbing the arms of a second aide. They began waltzing around the room.

"Harry Potter lived! He defeated You-Know Who!" The third one cried.

"Albus, thank you." Minister Bagnold beamed, reaching for Dumbledore's hand. He kept it out of reach.

"I did nothing, Minister, except let two innocent people die. I let that child be orphaned. I know there is much celebrating to do, but first we must think of what is to be done with Harry Potter." he said solemnly. The effect on the Minister was immediate.

"Yes, yes, of course, you're right." She motioned the aides out of the office. "Give statements to the Daily Prophet and anyone else who asks. 'YouKnowWho is gone. He has been defeated by a baby. By Harry Potter, who lived'. Tell them that."

The aides left, the clamoring in the hallway creeping in as they exited. Dumbledore watched them leave then turned back the Minister Bagnold. "Now, Millicent, this is my plan."

2:47

Remus and the Aurors had knocked up two of Sirius girlfriends. They had both given Remus warm welcomes, but, when Sirius' name was brought up, their eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

Neither of them had seen him in weeks. They were now standing at the door of the third most likely candidate.

Remus braced himself and knocked. A few minutes later, Persephone Grey opened the door. "Remus? What are you doing here? It's late." she said sleepily.

"I know, Seph," said Remus cheerfully. "Have you seen Sirius lately?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Not since last week. Said he had some important things to do; that I wouldn't be seeing him for awhile. Something to do with James and Lily. Why, what's wrong?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"James and Lily are dead." Remus choked out. Persephone brought her hands to her face. Remus continued on. "You-Know-Who attacked and killed them tonight."

"Remus!" she cried. "I haven't seen him at all. If I do I'll let you know, I swear. But, but what about Harry?"

Remus shook his head. "Harry lived. We don't yet know how. That's the oddest part. Harry didn't die. He actually somehow rebounded the curse on You-Know-Who. He's disappeared. Harry defeated Voldemort."

Persephone's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Truly?" she asked.

The Aurors stepped in to view behind Remus. "Truly, ma'am. Here's our information in you do see Black. Contact us and we'll be there immediately."

Remus and the Aurors nodded at Persephone and disapparated.

2:57

Minerva sat up in bed. Something still wasn't right. She glanced at the student board. Students were up in all four houses. That wasn't right. Gathering her tartan dressing robe, she climbed out of bed to investigate.


	5. 3 AM until 4 AM

**The following events take place between 3 a.m. and 4 a.m.**

"Oi, you there, move along! This isn't a bedroom!" Something hard kicked Sirius in the ribs. He groggily opened his eyes.

"Tom!" he exclaimed, recognizing the proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron, standing above him, a wand in one hand and a trash bag in the other.

Tom looked at him curiously. Sirius knew he was still covered in grime and sweat. "Sirius?" he said cautiously.

"Yes. Look, Tom, I am sorry for sleeping in your alley. It's been one hell of a night. Do you have any open ro—"

"You sorry bastard." Tom said, raising his wand to Sirius' chin. "Betraying your friends like that. The Aurors were already here looking for you, Sirius. I'm going to get them now, so they can throw you in Azkaban, the only place good enough for scum like you." he said coldly.

Sirius looked wildly back and sputtered, "Tom, you don't understand. It wasn't me! I didn't betray Lily and James, well, not true, I did, but not in the way you think I did."

Tom shook his head, his face stern. "Petrificus Totalus." he said, walking back into the Leaky Cauldron to contact the Aurors.

Sirius looked frantically around. They think it was me he thought frantically. I have to find Peter to prove them wrong. Moving his eyes around he thought. Wait, of course.

Concentrating on moving only his wand hand, Sirius pulled his wand from his pocket. Concentrating very hard on that, he changed in to his animagus form. Dogs were not affected in the same way.

Moving off stiffly down the alley, it struck Sirius that everyone, including Remus probably thought he had betrayed Lily and James. He had to find Peter.

--------3:12

Minerva decided to start with the Slytherins simply because they were at the bottom of the castle. Working her way up, she would finish with the Gryffindors and be able to go directly back to bed.

She rapped once on the door and strode in. She stopped suddenly, spying Severus addressing his house. All the Slytherins were gathered in the common room around him.

He stopped his speech to look at her. "I was about to come see you, Professor McGonagall. My apologies for keeping the students awake so late, but amazing events have taken place tonight. I will be done shortly. Please wait for me in my office."

Minerva nodded and left the common room, walking down the hallway to Severus' office. She sat down and waited.

--------3:23

Remus was at the Ministry, talking to the aurors, giving them a list of Sirius' acquaintances.

"Also," Remus said, "Sirius was looking for Peter, Peter Pettigrew earlier tonight. I don't know why. He was one of our friends from Hogwarts. Sirius accused me of doing something to him and left to go find him."

The auror nodded and made a note. "I went looking for Peter as well, with no luck." Remus informed them. They made another note.

"Mr. Lupin, you're free to go. Thank you for all your help." One of the aurors said, extending a hand. "Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I think I'd rather just go home. Thanks." he stood to leave, when a young wizard burst through the door.

"Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" The wizard cried. "It's official-I just came from the Minister's office. You-Know-Who is gone!"

Remus stood, rooted to the spot. All around him, the aurors were celebrating. Remus didn't feel much like celebrating. Scanning the room, he left to leave the Ministry.

Approaching the floo hallway, Remus spied Dumbledore walking in his direction.

"Ah, Remus." said Dumbledore heavily. "You've been helping the aurors, I presume?"

Remus nodded. "No luck. I can't think of anywhere else Sirius would be hiding. He obviously knows we're looking for him. I can't believe it, sir. I can't believe Sirius would do something like that." Remus said, his voice choking. He would not cry, he told himself.

Dumbledore patted him gently on the back. "I know, my dear boy. I never would have thought it possible, either. I am as much to blame as Sirius. I should have insisted I be made their secret keeper."

"At least Harry is alive." Remus said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes."

"Headmaster?" Remus asked. Dumbledore smiled at the moniker.

"Yes, my boy?" he replied.

"What's going to happen to Harry now?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

"I was just discussing that with Minister Bagnold. Harry is to be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia and her family. They have a son the same age as Harry, and it will keep him well out of harm's way for any Death Eaters who wish revenge on the boy." he said.

Remus nodded. "They're muggles, correct?" Dumbledore nodded. "They hate magic, Dumbledore. I know they do-Lily mentions, mentioned," he caught himself, "it a thousand times. Are sure that's a good idea?"

"The safest place for him right now is with family. Wizards or muggles, he needs to be with family now. He will be safe there. The minister and I will make certain of that. Remus, why don't you come to Hogwarts tonight for some rest?"

Remus thought about it and nodded. Hogwarts was home more than any other place, what with the Potter"s house was gone. He stepped into the grate and nodded to Dumbledore.

"See you there, Remus." Dumbledore said.

Remus threw a handful of floo powder. "Hogwarts!" he cried, disappearing in a burst of green flames.

-----3:41

Minerva was irritably tapping her foot against the stone floor, as she had been doing for the past twenty minutes.

Suddenly, Severus opened the door behind her. "My apologies, Minerva."

"What has happened, Severus? I received a note from Albus and now the entire student body is awake at three in the morning. " Minerva said, watching him closely as he locked the door and sat down behind his desk.

Severus looked at her incredulously. "You haven't heard?" he asked.

"No." she responded irritably. "Heard what?"

Severus swallowed. "The Dark Lord has been defeated."

A small eep escaped Minerva's lips. "Defeated?" she asked.

"Yes." Severus affirmed. "The attack on the Potters did happen tonight."

"Lily and James defeated You-Know-Who?" Minerva asked.

"No." Severus said.

Minerva shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I don't either. However, let me tell you what I have been told." Severus said, leaning back in his chair. Minerva sat forward, attentive.

"The Dark Lord arrived at the Potters tonight as planned. I know I was told something about it at the meeting this evening, but my memory was modified before I returned to Hogwarts." Severus began. Minerva nodded, showing she was following him thus far.

He continued. "He managed to kill James and Lily." Minerva gasped. "But, when he cast the killing curse on Harry, something happened."

Minerva leaned further forward, breathless with anticipation.

"The curse backfired. The Dark Lord disappeared; the energy exploded the house, leaving it in ruins and He disappeared." Severus said.

"And Harry?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Lived." Severus said.

Minerva simply stared open-mouthed at her colleague. "Harry is alive?"

"Yes." Severus replied.

"But how did You-Know-Who know where the Potters were? Albus sent them in to hiding a week ago." she questioned.

"Black sold them out. He must have been there at the meeting-that was why my memory was obliviated. Black was their secret keeper-he told the Dark Lord where to find them." Severus said bitterly.

Minerva sat back in her chair, stunned. "Why were you talking to your students?"

"Many of them have friends and family who are followers of the Dark Lord. Many of them had the inclination to join after leaving Hogwarts. That has now changed. There is no telling the reaction of the other students. I was telling them to celebrate, but to be on their guard." Severus explained.

"Yes, yes." Minerva said absently. "And Albus, where is he now?"

"I presume at the Ministry. There will be much to discuss. I assume, since you are awake, that at least some of the student body is aware of what has happened?" Severus asked.

"It must be." Minerva responded. "A few owls must have arrived already, from students who have family at the Ministry. We should go and inform everyone. Classes will be canceled today, of course."

Severus nodded. "I will stay here. There has already been enough whispering about me, I do not wish to have a foolhardy Gryffindor challenge me now that my 'master' has disappeared."

Minerva ignored the slight against her house, feeling him rather justified in his thinking. "I will go inform Filius and Pomona," she said. "They can tell their houses. I'll inform the Gryffindors."

She rose, and pulled open the door. "Oh, Severus, do you think he's truly gone? Defeated by a baby?" she asked hopefully.

"It certainly appears that way." Severus responded. Minerva nodded happily and left.

-----3:58

Sirius had remained in his dog form since leaving the Leaky Cauldron. He had only been a block away when Tom discovered he was missing. There had been two aurors with him. They'd searched high and low, with no trace. Sirius had made certain of that.

He slunk around in the shadows, avoiding wizards whenever possible. It seemed the news was traveling fast. But, there was something about people's reactions he didn't understand.

They seemed to be celebrating. Hearing raucous laughter from the inside of Olivander's shop, he decided to investigate.


	6. 4 AM until 5 AM

**The following events take place between 4 a.m. and 5 a.m.**

Remus waited for Dumbledore to fetch him after his arrival in the Great Hall. He looked around. He hadn't been to Hogwarts since his seventh year. Nothing appeared to have changed. The early hour meant that only the main fire was lit, the embers glowing deep orange. The rest of the hall of dark and quiet.

Remus suddenly turned his head, hearing the huge doors open. A small group of students, sixth or seventh years, Remus judged by their size, entered. He couldn't seem them very well, outlined against the brighter light from the main hall.

"Snape said to make sure we stay out of trouble." a girl said, darting her eyes around.

"Yeah, well, Snape's just nervous, isn't he?" said a taller boy just to her left. "His master went and got himself blown up tonight. Come on, keep moving."

Five in all, Remus quickly counted. And all Slytherin by the sound of it. He stepped back from the middle of the room, to hide in the shadows cast by the still crackling fire. They moved quickly along the hall.

"I'm starving!" a second girl complained.

"I know, that's why we're here." said a short boy from the back. "We'll just nick some food and head back to the common room."

"You know, we probably could have just asked Professor Snape for something." the third boy said.

"Shhh!" said the tall boy again. "Listen!"

All five of them went silent. Remus realized the boy had heard his breathing. Stepping out from the shadows, he addresses them. "I'm afraid you won't find any food here, children."

Eeps and gasps followed his statement. The shorter boy addresses him first. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Remus smiled, "A friend of the headmaster. I am waiting for him. I repeat, you won't find any food here. The house elves have cleaned up for the night, I'm afraid."

They approached him, forming a semi-circle. It would have been intimidating, were they not all visibly shaking in their dressing robes.

"If you are indeed hungry" Remus continued cheerfully, "I recommend finding the portrait of the fruit bowl-you know the one?" one of the Slytherins nodded, "and tickle the pear. A door will open and lead you to the kitchens. I am sure, once there, the house elves will be more than happy to provide you with an excellent repast." Remus informed them, thinking of his many late night trips to the larder.

They eyed his suspiciously, but, hearing a scraping noise outside the main door, they looked at one another and left quickly through the side door. Moments later, Minerva McGonagall walked through the door.

"Remus! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought I heard voices."

"Dumbledore's instructions. He invited me to sleep the remainder of the night away. Though, I don't truly feeling like resting. Too much to think about, really." he said, ending sorrowfully.

Minerva walked over and offered a comforting arm. "I know, my dear, the whole world has flipped."

-------4:13

Sirius managed to creep in to the wand store without being noticed. The laughing was coming from back behind some of the shelves. Crouching and moving forward, Sirius kept to the shadows.

"He's gone, Olivander, he truly is gone!" cried a man Sirius didn't recognize.

"I know, Florean. But at what cost?" The proprietor replied. Sirius thought for a moment....Florean...Fortescue, he owned the ice cream shop, of course.

"What do you mean? What does it matter? Plenty of witches and wizards have died. The Potters were especially committed to the cause. They were fighting against You-Know-Who on the front lines." Florean answered.

Mr. Olivander looked sternly at his friend. "Yes, and in the end they gave their lives. They gave their lives so that their son could live. That is the important thing."

Sirius perked up his ears.

"Well, of course, dear boy. Harry Potter is a hero. Voldemort defeated at the hand of a baby! It's a great story, you must admit, Olivander! Come, have a toast with me-to the boy-who-lived...Harry Potter!"

Sirius vaguely registered the clinking of glasses and chortles that continued at the back of the shop, but he was slowly backing out. Harry wasn't dead? Voldemort had been defeated?

Sirius exited the shot and turned in to a side alley. It was too difficult to think in dog form, so he morphed back to his human form. Harry was alive? He had to get to Godric's Hollow immediately.

-------4:29

Dumbledore was finally feeling the night's event have their wear upon him. Sitting in the giant courtroom which currently held the majority of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore caught himself nodding off again.

He had meant to return to Hogwarts with Remus, but as he was turning to leave, a memo calling all members of the Wizengamot for an emergency session had arrived. Cursing lightly under his breath, he had hitched up his robes and headed off to the lowest level of the Ministry.

Millicent had long since abdicated her position on the floor over to Barty Crouch, Sr. Barty was currently bragging himself up, bringing up the names of all the Death Eaters he had rounded up, conveniently forgetting to mention that the most notorious, Sirius Black, had escaped his grasp altogether.

Dumbledore leaned back and looked over to Amelia Bones, sitting a few chairs down from him. She shook her head and gave him a warm smile. Dumbledore returned the gesture and settled his eyes back on Crouch.

We have to find Peter, Dumbledore mused to himself. He is the missing piece to all this. Remus went looking for him this evening and couldn't find him. Sirius was looking for him as well. Probably still it, Dumbledore realized. That couldn't bode well for young Pettigrew.

This wouldn't wrap up for awhile, though, he realized. Might as well make the best of it, he thought, charming his eyelids to resemble his open blue eyes and settled back to catch a small nap.

------4:41

Remus was sitting on the sofa in Minerva McGonagall's front room. Minerva had invited him to wait for Albus there why she went and woke up the other heads of house to inform the students.

Remus, though exhausted, couldn't sleep. He sat up, a cooling cup of tea sitting on a saucer balancing on his knee.

"Lily." Remus breathed softly. "James." He blew absently on the tea, though, when he took a sip he grimaced at the cold dregs.

He stood up and walked to the window. Light was just beginning to break over the hill. It would be another hour until the sun has risen completely. What a day this would be. Voldemort had been defeated. And not by the Albus Dumbledore, as they had all assumed, or by some brilliant plan of the aurors, but by a little boy. A helpless little boy.

Remus shook his head. He didn't understand.

-----4:47

Severus was walking his rounds in the corridors of Hogwarts. He often did when sleep eluded him. Tonight was no exception. Minerva must have informed the Sprout and Flitwick by now, Severus mused.

He wondered what breakfast would bring. Great celebration, for certain. Eleven years of misery ended in a single moment. He wondered what Albus would do with the boy. Not that Severus had any great love for the boy, or his parents, but he owed Harry something.

The life debt to James still had to be paid, he reflected. That would now pass on to Harry, he supposed. But, more than that, Harry had saved him from a potential lifetime of servitude to the Dark Lord. With Voldemort gone, he was free to be his own man again.

That thought bolstered his up. He stopped at a window and noticed the approaching day.

"What a day it will be." he said quietly.

----4:56

"Gryffindors, please!" barked Minerva. She rubbed her right hand against her temple. She had been trying for almost five minutes to calm them down enough to explain exactly what had happened.

Apparently, one of the sixth years had an older brother in the aurors office. She had received an urgent owl two hours ago, giving her a few brief words of what had happened. Since then, the entire house had been woken up and chaos had broken loose.

"ENOUGH!" she cried, shooting red and gold sparks in to the air. "Silencio!" she muttered. The effect was immediate. Everyone's voice disappeared. They gaped, open-mouthed, at her.

She pocketed her wand. "When you have all shown me you can be treated as decent wizards and witches, I will release you. Until that time, none of you shall speak." she said sternly.

The Gryffindors meekly sat down around her in the common room. Once everyone was settled, she lifted the spell. But no need to tell them, she thought.

"As many of you know, last night, You-Know-Who attacked the Potters." Minerva started. There were a few gasps. A few of the older students still remembered James and Lily from their days at Hogwarts.

"Many of you also know that both James and Lily Potter were killed in the attack." More gasps, and one brown haired girl buried her head in the shoulder of a friend.

"What is not commonly known is that their You-Know-Who has disappeared. We do not know how. We do not know why. What we do know is that is appears that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated."

Arms went up. "Classes have been canceled for today." More open mouthed, silent cheers. "And an impromptu feast will take place. I advise you to try and get a little sleep before the celebration begins." Minerva advised them.

She nodded and made for the door. "Oh," she said, turning to them, "the charm has been lifted, in case you had not realized-you are free to shout." She left the common room to a roar of cheers.

* * *

The website redhen-publicationsDOTcom is where the article about the missing 24 may be found. I did not use it as inspiration (this story has already been written, I'm, just posting it piece by piece) For what it's worth—the essay on Snape's character is possible one of the most in-depth and illuminating guesses available....I highly recommend it to anyone.

Of my three stories, this has been my favorite to write, because I've tried as hard as possible to stay in canon...which has been difficult. Of course, somethings must be guessed, but I think I've made it all fit...my other two stories don't. One is clearly Alt-universe, and the other became Alt-universe once JKR released the title of Book 6.

**And now, a note to my reviewers**:

**Le manchot de destin:** as noted above, I went and read the article...it amazed me how close some of our thoughts are that day, though I do depart in three or four places. Thanks for the tip and review!

**Miss kilis wale:** thanks for the praise! I am deeply flattered, as I to have read tons and tons of fanfic. Keep reading (and tell your friends!)

**Cine (loves Sirius): **Thanks for noticing the 24 style...it's the only way I thought I could honestly do justice (and keep it simple for me to keep track of!)

**Jekl**: Ah, jekl, I love your reviews...little warm fuzzies every time..

**Milady Darkan**: As always, Milady, praise from you is welcome. I hope you like where I continue this story!!


	7. 5 AM until 6 AM

**The following events take place between 5 a.m. and 6 a.m.**

Sirius trotted down yet another alleyway. Aurors were everywhere, looking for him. He had to change back into human form in order to apparate, but he hadn't found a safe spot yet. Turning yet another corner, he stopped suddenly.

He sniffed. That smell was very familiar. Wormtail! he realized. Putting his nose to the ground, Sirius sniffed through the piles of garbage gathered in the alley. He moved along most of the alley before realizing the smell had been headed in the opposite direction.

He took off at a run, pausing from time to time to keep the scent. He had him now.

---------------5:08

"I'm not fooled" Dumbledore heard, waking immediately. Alastor Moody sat down beside him.

Dumbledore smiled. "But everyone else is, that is the important part, Alastor."

Moody smiled crookedly. "Has he said anything of use yet? He's been going for over thirty minutes now. Look at them-not one of them is paying attention. Eh!" Moody cried.

Everyone turned to look at him. Crouch stopped talking. "Not that it's really my place, but I think the time to spout rhetoric has passed. The war is over, ladies and gentlemen. Now, we've got a madman to catch. I say we go after him. What say all of you?"

Dumbledore smiled. "If only you had arrived sooner, Alastor, I may have been saved from my second uncomfortable nap on the night." The other members of the Wizengamot began to talk to one another. Crouch looked rather affronted, but quickly fell into conversation.

"They just needed a push to get them going. I'm heading over the aurors office. They're all in a tizzy over there. Half of them want to take Black down, no questions asked. The other half is willing to give him a fair trial. I'm the only one who's pushing to find Pettigrew, seeing as both Black and Remus were so keen to locate him tonight."

Dumbledore nodded. "I should be getting back to Hogwarts." he rose, and, saying his goodbyes. He and Moody left the courtroom and walked briskly back to the main level.

"I'll leave you here, Albus." Moody said gruffly. "Try and keep that joke shop you call a school under control today." he said, winking. Dumbledore smiled and stepped into a floo grate.

"Headmaster's Office!" he said clearly, disappearing in a cloud of green flames and smoke.

-----5:29

Sirius had lost the scent four blocks down from where he'd started. Cursing, he decided to go to Godric's Hollow.

Sirius had been expecting to have to search for a clue as to Harry's whereabouts. When he'd arrived, he spotted him immediately, sitting in the middle of a shiny orb, clapping happily.

Harry giggled when he spotted Sirius, reaching out his hands. Sirius laughed and walked towards him. The orb stopped him before he could touch Harry.

Harry grabbed his toy wand and pointed it at him, "Siwis!" he said, clapping his hands. Sirius' smile grew wider.

"Oh, Harry." Sirius said quietly. He rummaged around the wreckage and pulled the orange ball out. He threw it up in the air a few times, catching it.

"Siwis, Siwis!" Harry repeated. Sirius placed the orange ball at the edge of the shield.

"I can't stay, little one. They're looking for me, Harry. But I promise I'll keep an eye on you, ok?" Sirius promised. "I'm your guardian now. I'll take care of you."

Sirius strode off into the clearing before turning back into his dog form, trying as hard as he could to ignore Harry's cries. "Sorry, little boy. I have to find someone."

------5:39

Severus Snape was sitting in the leather armchair in his rooms. His feet were propped up on the ottoman, mug of coffee in his hands.

He normally didn't drink the stuff, but he needed stronger drink than tea to help him through the morning. The students were all up. Breakfast would begin in just over twenty minutes.

Hopefully, he thought, they would all be exhausted by their through-the-night merry making and needs naps in the afternoon. That would be splendid.

He was beginning to doze off when an insistent tapping on the window. Turning, he saw Lucius' owl outside, a letter clutched in its beak. He sighed. He had been waiting for the inevitable note.

Walking to the window and unlatching it, the eagle owl soared in to his room and deposited the letter deftly in his hands. Severus immediately went to his jar or owl treats and offered one up. Lucius' owl took and swooped back out of the room.

His hands were trembling, he realized, as he unsealed the envelope with his wand. He wondered what Lucius had to say.

_Severus-  
Being at Hogwarts, you must know more than what has leaked out. Is it true? The Dark Lord was defeated? Please let me know. _

_Lucius_

Severus folded the letter and replaced it in the envelope. Lucius Malfoy was scared. He needed to tell Dumbledore. He wondered if this could be used as evidence against Lucius.

-----5:47

Dumbledore had arrived at his office, only to realize young Harry was still sitting at Godric's Hollow. He had informed Fawkes of his plans and immediately left again.

As he approached the scene, he looked around. The charms and spells the Ministry had put in place were holding. No muggles were milling about. To them, the house appeared as it always had, no damage whatsoever.

To Dumbledore, though, the sight again brought tears to his eyes. Waving his wand, he gathered up the charred remains of James and Lily, placing them in urns he had brought with him. Setting them off to the side, he approached Harry.

He seemed undisturbed. He doesn't understand, Dumbledore thought sadly. Currently, Harry was napping, curled on his blanket, tightly clutching his toy wand, the wand he and Minerva had given him.

As Dumbledore sat down on a pile of boards next to he orb, he noticed something. Strange. That ball wasn't there before. Reaching down, he grabbed the orange ball from the pile of dirt it had been resting on.

There were teeth marks on it. Again, odd. The Potters owned no dog, and these certainly weren't baby teeth marks. He looked at it again closely before setting it back down.

"I will send someone to fetch you, Harry. We just need to set a few things right first." he informed the sleeping babe.


	8. 6 AM until 7 AM

**The following events take place between 6 a.m. and 7 a.m.**

Minerva was the first professor down to the Great Hall. A few students, hungry at having been awake all night were already seated at the table. The house elves had thoughtfully provided coffee and tea already.

Slowly, more students and professors made their way to the hall. Plates of food began appearing. Minerva grabbed a small roll and spread butter and jam on it. Crunching on it, she refilled her cup with coffee.

She propped her head on her hand and reached for the Daily Prophet and owl had just delivered. The headline stated boldly "You-Know-Who Defeated!" A photo underneath showed witches and wizards dancing in the main hallway of the Ministry.

"Good morning, Minerva," Severus said at her elbow. She nodded sleepily at him.

"What have you there?" she asked, eyeing the piece of parchment in his hand.

"A letter I wish to show the headmaster." he said. When he did not further explain, Minerva started again.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No." Severus said, "There has been much to think about." He turned his gaze to the small group of Sytherins.

Minerva followed his eyes. "No one has bothered them, yet." She said.

"No." he said again.

"Have you seen the headmaster?" Minerva asked.

"Not since very early this morning, before the Wizengamot was called, I believe."

Minerva nodded and fell silent, reading the article in the Daily Prophet. Though the students were noisy and cheering every third moment, most of the staff was subdued. They had all known Lily and James, and, though most wouldn't admit it, they weren't convinced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was truly gone. Not until Albus Dumbledore himself told them would they believe it.

------6:23

Remus was sleeping in a spare bed in Minerva's rooms. He'd managed to find a hangover potion hours ago, with Minerva's help, and had taken it.

The entire time he'd been helping the aurors, he'd managed to push back the infernal pounding in his head, but, once seated in the relative quiet of Hogwarts, the headache had come back.

He'd taken the potion almost an hour ago. So far he'd awoken five times from horrible dreams, but managed to fall back asleep almost immediately. He knew if he wanted to be effective today, he'd need at least two full hours of sleep. Pulling the blanket up further, he drifted back into uneasy sleep.

------6:29

Severus left the Great Hall minutes after entering it. He was in no mood for merry making. He'd check to see if Albus was in. If he wasn't, he'd go to the Manor and visit Lucius. If he was, well, he'd ask Albus' advice and then continue on to the Manor.

Robes billowing behind him, he walked quickly to the griffen that housed the entrance to the headmaster office. It leapt aside as he said the password and Severus approached the office.

------6:34

Sirius was back in Diagon Alley, in his dog form, sniffing for anything that could lead him to Pettigrew. Walking back into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius spied Arty dumping out the remains of last night's dinner service.

He approached her and whimpered pathetically. She looked up and raised her eyebrow. "Come on-get! We don't feed strays." she informed him.

Sirius was certain he could change that policy. He walked up and sat down beside her, stretching his paw out to shake hands. She straigtened up and looked at him.

"Oh, have manners, do we? Well, pleased to meet you." she said, wiping her hand on her apron and taking his paw in her hand.

Sirius stepped up the charm, as the bucket of food slops was still resting on a pile of crates high above his head. He laid down and stared up at her, eyes wide. He whimpered softly, then say up and raised both paws in the air, reaching for the bucket.

Arty laughed. "I'm sure you win all the ladies that way. All right. I'm not heartless. Here you go." she said, lowering the bucket for him. Sirius went over immediately and began wolfing down food, not caring what it was.

She sat down on the step next to him and began to pet the top of his head.

------6:45

Dumbledore had arranged with Minister Bagnold to have wards and protection charms placed on the house of Harry's aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

He knew, from talks with Lily, that her sister would not be happy about taking in a magical child, but Dumbledore was counting on a sense of family to win over her heart.

He had better talk to Hagrid about collecting the boy that evening. He apparated back to Hogwarts and approached the hut where his gamekeeper lived. Knocking on the door, Hagrid invited him in.

--------6:49

Severus was exiting the main doors at Hogwarts when Minerva stopped him. "Severus, where are you going?" she demanded.

"To the Manor." he informed her. "I received a letter from Lucius. I feel I need to speak with him. I will not be gone long, Minerva."

"No, you will not. I want you back within the hour, Severus. Is that understood?" she said sternly. Severus dare not defy her. Giving a small bow, he exited the castle.

Minerva walked back up the steps to her rooms. She'd best check on Remus to ensure he was all right. There was a part of her that was quite worried about him. He had always been so delicate, and losing Lily and James would be very difficult on him.

At least he still had Peter, Minerva reminded herself, though, from what she had been able to piece together, no one knew where he was. She pushed through the door to her rooms.

-----6:58

While licking the bucket clean, Sirius caught the familiar scent of Wormtail wafting from the open door as Arty went back inside the Leaky Cauldron. Thinking the rat might just be in there, he pulled the door open with his paw and went inside.


	9. 7 AM until 8 AM

The following events take place between 7 a.m. and 8 a.m.

Hagrid was a mess. He had been great admirers of the Potters and had taken the word of their deaths quite hard. Not even finished with breakfast, Dumbledore noticed the strong smell of alcohol rolling off his gamekeeper.

"Hagrid!" he said sharply, drawing the half-giant's attention. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Hagrid said miserably. "I'm ta go 'n fetch lil' Harry this evenin' and take him to Surrey for you. I'll be meetin' you there, sir. Don't you worry, I'll have everythin' under control."

"Thank you, Hagrid." said Dumbledore, placing a comforting hand on Hagrid's large one.

"Is he really gone, sir?" Hagrid said suddenly. "I mean to say, is You-Know-Who really gone fer good?"

Dumbledore stood and began pacing. "I would not say for good, no, Hagrid. Something about Harry did stop him, though. I would say he had been reduced to next to nothing. Voldemort," Hagrid winced, "took great pains to rid himself of mortality. He was not, however, able to make himself invincible. Time will tell, Hagrid. Time will tell." he finished.

Hagrid look up at him through bleary eyes. "Poor 'Arry." was all he said.

"I cannot agree with you more." Dumbledore said, opening the door and exiting Hagrid's hut.

-----7:23

Sirius had padded through the halls on all three floors of the Leaky Cauldron with no luck. He still thought Peter was in here, but the damn rat moved too fast. I should check the cellar. Looking around, he thought he spied where Tom had placed the door.

He walked over to it and sniffed around the edges. So far, he'd been lucky, with the early hour, not to have been seen. His luck ran out.

"Hey!" Tom cried, spying Sirius-dog as he walked behind the bar. "Get out, you mangy dog!" he pulled his wand.

Sirius slunk down and crept around Tom to the door opening out in to Muggle London.

So much for that, Sirius thought bitterly. No bother, he told himself. Peter would have to come out sometime. And Sirius would be waiting for him.

--------7:31

Severus had been waiting for Lucius for almost thirty minutes. Narcissa had received him, after a house elf opened the door. She had left when the nanny informed her she couldn't get Draco to stop crying. Exhaling irritably, Narcissa had left Severus alone in the parlor to wait for Lucius.

Severus made his third circuit around the room. He knew everything in here so well that the exercise had long since become mundane. He closed his eyes and paced, muttering under his breath the decor, centimeter by grueling centimeter.

He thought he heard the door open, but no other sound came-he must have been mistaken. Suddenly, though, a wand pressed against his cheek halted his progress around the room.

"Move if you dare." the voice whispered dangerously.

Severus inhaled silently. He had not wanted to deal with any of this. Withdrawing his wand without making a sound, his eyes flashed open as he brought his wand up to stop directly in front of Lucius Malfoy's heart.

"Your move, Lucius." he sneered.

Lucius blinked once, twice, then burst out laughing. "Come one on, Snape," he said, lowering his wand. "Lighten up."

"Not today, Lucius. The situation is far too serious for such frivolity." he said curtly.

"Ah," said Lucius. "You refer to the Dark Lord's apparent defeat. Never fear, Severus, I am not worried."

"You sound overconfident." Severus warned him.

"You should sound more confident. It is now up to us to find ways to prove our innocence. You have a fool-proof alibi. You are the Old Fool's lackey. For Hade's sake, Severus, he already has vouched for you twice, and in front of Barty Crouch! You are taken care of. I, on the other hand," here Lucius paused, lifting a delicate croissant from the tray of breakfast goods a house elf had brought in, "need to rely on my wits."

Severus snorted before he could stop himself. Lucius turned and raised one elegant eyebrow, but continued, "I am afraid, my dear boy, that I woke up this morning feeling a new man. I saw things clearer, brighter. I was more focused than I have been in years. I cannot explain it. But I feel in charge of my life once again."

"You are going to claim you were under the Imperious this entire time?" Severus drawled.

"Not the entire time, of course; Narcissa could be questioned, but part of the time absolutely." Lucius sat down and faced Severus. "It will work, you know. The Wizengamot will not convict me. Crouch may try, but he will not succeed. It is brilliant, is it not?" he asked.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Presuming it works, yes," he said no more on the subject. "I must return to Hogwarts, McGonagall will be waiting for me."

Lucius nodded and called for a house elf to show him out.

-----7:44

Minerva was keeping her pace in check, though she felt like running down to Hagrid's hut. She had seen Albus exit moments before. Perhaps if caught up with him he could explain things.

Flinging the door open unceremoniously, Minerva paused and took in Hagrid's state. Two tankards were overturned on the table, the bed was more a mess than usual and Hagrid himself was rummaging through a trunk in the back corner.

"Hagrid!" Minerva called. He straightened up and bumped his head on a rafter.

"Oi, Prof'sser McGonagall. What may I help you with this morning?" he asked, more cheerful than she would have given him credit for.

"I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid. Where has he gone?" she asked anxiously.

"Ah, I'm afraid I don' really know. He gave me some instructions and then took off." Hagrid answered, looking puzzled.

Minerva frowned. "What instructions, Hagrid?" she asked. He looked hesitantly at the witch, but answered.

"I'm ta' take Harry Potter to Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whining, in Surrey, tonight, late." he blurted.

"Why Hagrid?" Minerva asked.

"Dunno. Dumbledore asked me to. I don't question the headmaster, Professor." he said, moving towards the door. "Now, I hate to be rude, but I'm afraid I have a few chores to do before I get going. Thanks fer stoppin' by." he said, bustling her out the door.

Minerva left and walked back up to Hogwarts, her mind racing furiously. Well, that's settled. I'll leave Hogwarts to the other heads of house and go to Privet Drive and wait for Dumbledore.

-------7:55

Remus awoke for the last time. This was ridiculous. Without a dreamless sleep potion, he'd never get any rest. Grudgingly realizing he'd have to find the potions classroom, which meant finding Snape, Remus slipped on his socks and shoes and headed down the stairs for the dungeons.


	10. 8 AM until 9 AM

**The following events take place between 8 a.m. and 9 a.m.**

Sirius was settled directly across the street from the Leaky Cauldron entrance. He was sitting on a pile of cardboard a neighbor had thoughtfully left in the street. He'd managed to find a bone as well, and was occupying himself by chewing on it. It was perfectly plausible for Peter to exit in the other direction, out in to Diagon Alley, but Sirius was willing to bet all of the family fortune, not that it was his anyway, the Wormtail would exit out on to muggle street in front of him. Now, it was just time to wait and see if it would be as rat or wizard.

-------8:06

Minerva McGonagall was currently on a street called Magnolia Crescent. According to the map, it was very close to Privet Drive. She put the map away and continued on her walk.

------8:09

"Severus?" Remus asked, knocking on the wooden door leading to the potions master's office. He knew he was taking a chance coming to Snape, but all Remus wanted right now was two or three hours uninterrupted sleep, where he could forget about all the madness going on.

"What do you want, Lupin?" a voice snarled from behind him. Remus whirled to see Snape approaching from the right.

"I, I just, I was, " Remus stuttered. Snape came to a stop and sneered at him. Remus swallowed and cleared his throat. "I am having problems sleeping right now, Severus. I was wondering if it would be possible to purchase a sleeping draught from you."

Snape stared but said nothing. Silently, he waved open the locks on the door and motioned for Remus to follow him.

Once inside the office, Remus stood near the door, not knowing where to look. Snape had certainly made the office his own, Remus thought. The shelves were filled with green jars and floating things. When they'd been at school, Remus had only heard of the inside of the potions office from Sirius and James. They'd said it had been filled with books. Severus did have a few books, Remus noted, but seemed to prefer the company of pickled plants and animals.

Snape rummaged around in a small cabinet behind his desk. Withdrawing a small vial, filled with a crimson liquid, he handed it to Remus.

"How much do I owe you?" Remus asked.

Snape snorted. "Nothing, Lupin. As the potions professor here I am expected to provide basic concoctions to all at no charge. Assuming you are a guest of the headmaster, you are welcome to the draught."

Remus nodded and thanked Severus. He exited quickly and started the journey back to Minerva's rooms.

-------8:21

Dumbledore was back at the Ministry, overseeing the discussion of the Ministry as to what steps to take concerning Harry Potter. He had informed them of a living aunt, and they had reluctantly agreed it would be the best place for him.

They were now considering which spells, charms, and wards to construct around the residence. Most were being discounted simply because their presence in a muggle neighborhood could actually draw more attention than the wards could protect.

He was standing in the shadows, watching the proceeding, occasionally throwing in a comment, his mind constantly on the black haired-babe whose future they were deciding.

-----8:30

Minerva McGonagall, firmly in her feline animagus, was stopped at the corner of Privet Drive. She had her map out again, attempting to determine which direction Number 4 would be.

Looking up, she noticed a car approaching. The fat man in the car was driving towards her. She quickly put the map away. By the time he had a chance to take a second, look, the map had disappeared.

The fat man in the car blinked and stared.

Minerva stared back.

As the car pulled off of Privet Drive, Minerva could see the man checking his mirrors. She glanced up to make doubly sure this was Privet Drive and continued on her way.

-------8:37

Severus sat down, irritated. He rubbed a long hand over his face. The students had been tolerable at breakfast. Because classes had been cancelled, they were free to roam the grounds today, but no visits in to Hogsmeade. He was certain a few of the older students, Slytherins to be exact, would attempt to visit their homes and talk to their parents. He should be down by the gate to stop them.

A knock came on the door. "Come in," he said.

Filius stuck his tiny head around the door. "Severus, glad I caught you." he said in his high voice.

Severus waved for his companion to take the seat in front of his desk. "Have you spoken to Minerva?" Filius continued, his feet dangling from the edge of the seat.

Severus shook his head.

"She's gone to find the headmaster. She said not to expect her until late this evening. We're in charge of Hogwarts today, my boy." Filius said, both cheer and apprehension apparent in his voice.

Severus sat up and looked at him, "What does that mean Filius? That we are to try and keep the students under control? Not likely. Eleven years they've been under lock-down, unable to experience any true joy. Let them have today. Let the bonfires that should have risen high last night, lick the sky tonight."

Filius looked thoughtful for a moment and jumped back down, "Severus, we all have things to celebrate. Do come out and join us later today. I expect you have a late night, though. Get some rest first."

The tiny wizard exited. Funny, Severus mused. I never would have thought Flitwick the consoling type. Agreeing with the punitive wizard, Severus stepped back in his private rooms and settled for a quick kip on the sofa.

-----8:49

Sirius was bored. He still had the anger bubbling in him, but all this sitting around had made him restless. Peter would come this way, of that, Sirius was sure. He sat back down. The man at the muggle pub had said Peter usually stopped by for lunch.

Assuming he would stick to his usual pattern, Sirius need only wait a few more hours until he appeared.

------8:54

Remus was settled comfortably on the guest bed in Minerva's room, the empty vial in his hand. "Best get some rest, Remus." he told himself.

Leaning back, he sighed, feeling the potion course through his body. Severus makes a potent brew, Remus thought idly, already feeling the weight on his eyelids. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	11. 9 AM until 10 AM

**The following events take place between 9 a.m. and 10 a.m.**

"Millicent, may I remind you we need to actually get the wards in place before the boy is delivered this evening?" Dumbledore said, his voice raising above the din.

The entire room froze. The twenty or so odd witches and wizards turned and looked at him. A few were open-mouthed at the boldness, others were smiling, and a few others were scowling.

Dumbledore ignored them all and spoke again. "It is merely my concern that we do not lose sight of what is most important." they all leaned forward, expectant of the answer. "Making certain the boy has a home." he said.

Several people sighed. Once witch, Dumbledore couldn't quite remember her name, stepped out from behind the table. She seemed hardly taller than it. "Hem, Hem." she said softly.

A few of the witches next to her rolled their eyes and continued on with their discussion. Dumbledore came to her side. "What may I help you with...?"

"Dolores, Headmaster," she said in a high, girly voice. "Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore took her hand in his with a brief shake.

"I was simply curious as to why you are in charge of placing the boy in a home, Headmaster." she simpered.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes for a split second. Before she had noticed, he had them wide eyed and innocent. "I was very close to both Lily and James, Miss Umbridge." he began. "As the wizard they named godson to Harry is currently the prime suspect in their death, I feel it my duty to provide for the boy."

Umbridge eyed him cautiously, but said nothing. She turned away and Dumbledore let out a breath. I shall have to watch her, he decided. She could be trouble in the years to come.

Stepping back to the edges of the room once more, Dumbledore sighed. They were getting nowhere.

-------9:13

Minerva was sitting, stiff-backed on the low garden wall outside number four. In the scant half hour she had been watching, she was horrified. The pudgy boy who lived at number four (presumably Lily's nephew) had thrown his morning bowl at his mother twice, knocked over three flower pots in the side garden, and was currently on the ground kicking and screaming as his mother, a horse-faced woman, was trying to coax him in to the stroller for a short jaunt.

Minerva scowled, but kept her position on the wall as they passed by, the boy, now firmly imbedded in the cushions on the buggy, tears streaming down his face, his voice harsh from the screaming.

-----------9:18

James was running from the back door, which swung wide on its hinges. "Go, Lily!" he yelled. Lily, her red hair streaming behind her, took the stairs two at a time to the nursery. Whirling around, she tried desperately to shut the door, but no luck. Voldemort burst through, a deep cackle rising from beneath his hood. Lily held Harry in her arms, begging him not to kill her or Harry. Voldemort laughed and cast the killing curse.

Severus sat upright, sweat dripping down his face. Why had that particular vision haunted him? He had not love for either Lily or James, and certainly not for the wee Potter. He'd never even set foot in their house, yet the dream had been so very vivid.

Shaking his head to clear the vision, Severus took a deep swallow of water from a glass on the table. He laid back down and settled back to sleep.

---------9:24

Sirius perked up his ears. The door to the Leaky Cauldron swung open on its hinges. He slowly opened one eye. Damn. Only Hagrid. Sirius watched Hogwart's gamekeeper step out onto the now busy London street. A few people looked at him funny, but most simply kept on their way.

"Got ter find me a baby shop." he heard Hagrid mumble as he passed by. Thinking it couldn't hurt to find out why Hagrid of all people was shopping for babies, Sirius got up, stretched and jaunted off down the street after the half-giant.

---------9:29

Remus was sleeping contentedly, no dreams haunting him for the time being. He sighed and rolled over onto his side. A small dream was playing his lips. The room was very warm and cozy, perfect for the first of November. His worn robe was slung over the back of a wooden chair, his broken in shoes on the floor below them.

Remus sighed again and rolled back the other way.

-------9:34

"They've left the house!" an aide cried, entering the room. Everyone turned to the door. "Minister-the muggles. They've left. We should go now." he said, breathlessly.

Minister Bagnold gestured twice and a handful of wizards left the room, wands out. As they swept past Dumbledore, he caught the Minister's eyes. She nodded for him to follow her. Doing so, he watched the aurors and officials scamper down the hall to the exits.

"They'll get it done, Dumbledore." Bagnold reassured him.

"Of that I have no doubt, Minister. My only concern is that they will not be thorough enough given the time restraints." he said matter-of-factly.

She nodded. "I understand, however, these are our best, Albus. They are used to working under pressure."

"Come, come, Dumbledore. Today is a great day. In a few more hours everything will be taken care of. The boy will have a new home, Sirius Black will be in custody and everything will be begin to get back to normal." the minister said enthusiastically.

"How can accurately remember what is normal, Milicent, after so long under this shadow?" he questions so softly, she did not hear.

He walked her up the three floors to her office and bid her good bye, saying he was needed back at Hogwarts. She thanked him for his help and said goodbye.

-------9:47

Sirius was standing on his front paws pressed against the window of 'Nelly's Nursery', a baby store Hagrid had stepped in to fifteen minutes ago.

The sales staff seemed overwhelmed by him, and was bustling to get anything he needed.

"Now," said Hagrid, "I still need a blanket, real soft, now, and warm, to protect the little tyke from the wind and all. And, what? Oh, yeah, I do like that little outfit, it'll go with his eyes. See, they're green, yep, jus' that color." Hagrid was clearly enjoying himself

Sirius had realized the moment Hagrid walked in the store he was there to buy things for Harry. But why he was buying things for Harry he still didn't understand. Maybe Dumbledore was going to move him to Hogwarts for safekeeping.

Watching Hagrid be rung up at the register, Sirius jumped down and stepped back in to the alley. Best hope Peter hasn't wandered out while I was gone, he thought, heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.


	12. 10 AM untio 11 AM

The following events take place between 10 a.m. and 11 a.m.

Severus had woken up twice more in the past hour. Not with visions of the Potters running through his head, but visions of some of the nastier tasks the Dark Lord had asked of him during his service.

Lifting up his left sleeve, he fingered the skin where the mark, even twelve hours ago still shone black. It was now barely visible. If I were so inclined he thought I could go out with short sleeves. He chuckled at the thought and pulled his sleeve back down. He walked to the window. Students were frolicking on the grounds below. The Slytherins, though mostly still grouped together under a tree near the rock, did not appear to be the brunt of any harassing. 

A few of the younger Slytherins, still relatively untouched by the house prejudices, were mingling the younger members of the other houses. 

"It will not last," Severus snorted derisively. "The excitement will soon disappear and be replaced, as always, with the general distrust." he turned from the window and grabbed his robe from its resting spot on the hook near the door.

Exiting his private rooms, he stalked off to the potions lab.

--------10:13

Minerva was currently hiding behind a hydrangea bush near the garden wall, keeping out of sight from the people who had shown up at number four. Just as she peeped her head out to get a look at what they were doing, a tom cat sauntered up beside her.

Bristling, Minerva hissed and pawed at the bigger cat. He moved closer, seemingly unperturbed. Minerva exhaled and jumped up to the top of the wall. The tom cat followed. 

Damn. 

Swishing her tale back and forth, she captured his attention entirely. Realizing he wouldn't be easily led away, she gracefully leapt down and sprinted off down the street, occasionally checking behind her to see if he was following. He was.

-------10:21

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" a voice called after him. Dumbledore turned to see a young wizard with a head full of shockingly ginger hair running towards him. A smile broke across his face.

"Arthur, how are you?" Dumbledore greeted him warmly.

Arthur Weasley reached out his hand and took both of Dumbledore's in his. "I've only just heard the details. We'd been up all night with Ron, he's got an earache, so we heard the news straight away. It's dreadful, about the Potters. If there's anything Molly and I can do..."

Dumbledore cut him off. "Arthur, I do greatly appreciate the gesture, though I feel you and Molly have more than enough to keep yourselves busy with. The entire ministry is focusing on this. You, I think, would benefit from this break in the atmosphere, Arthur. Celebration is upon us." 

"Yes, I know. And I am thrilled about You-Know-Who, but Headmaster-what's to be done with the boy?" Arthur asked, finally getting to the point of his hasty entrance to the exit hall.

Dumbledore regarded him. "Why?"

"Molly and I discussed it before I left for work, and I know we have enough children, some would say too many, and another one shortly due, but we would be willing to take young Harry in as well. He'd have enough brothers and sisters to keep him occupied. We are quite serious in our offer, Dumbledore." Arthur said, pulling himself up to his full height and looking Dumbledore straight in the eye. 

Dumbledore felt his heart ache with warmth for the wonderful wizard in front of him. "Arthur, as much as I humbly appreciate your offer, the minister and I have decided to place him with family."

Arthur looked at him. "I didn't know the Potters had any relatives."

"Not the Potters, the Evans'. Lily has a sister with a boy the same age as Harry. I truly do thank you for the offer, Arthur. Be sure to tell Molly that as well. I'm afraid, though, I must be getting back to Hogwarts. Take care." Dumbledore said, tipping his finger to the side of nose and nodding.

Arthur gave a small nod and continued up the hall. Dumbledore brought his hand to his chest. "Dear boy. There are many who would offer, and most of them have much more to give than love. It was not easy for you to offer, I know that." he watched the red head disappear down the hallway. 

"Well, to Hogwarts we go." He said to no one in particular.

-----10:33

I wonder if he's caught my scent. Sirius thought. It was getting very boring staying in dog form this long. He'd done it for hours before, but only because he'd wanted to, never because he'd needed to. Perhaps, though, here with the muggles, he could change back, just for an hour. Moving back to the shadows, and making a quiet circuit to look for any wizards hanging out in shadows, Sirius retook his human form.

"Ah, much better." he said aloud. He was still hungry, despite the large breakfast he'd slopped from the Leaky Cauldron. He spied a small sandwich shop opening its doors just down the street. Jingling his pocket, he took off, feeling a spot of lunch had been well earned. Stepping inside, he settled himself in a window seat. Muggles all around him were talking excitedly.

"Have you seen all the owls today? They're everywhere. Judith swears she saw a snowy owl dive in front of her car on the way to the sitter's this morning." said one woman.

"My brother-in-law swears he saw shooting stars this morning." said another.

"And have you seen all the freaks out and about?" said a small man at the table across from Sirius.

"You mean the ones all dressed in robes, acting strange?" said another old man, eyeing Sirius shiftily. Sirius looked down. He had remembered to take his robes off. He was currently wearing very dirty trousers and an equally dirty button-up shirt. He thought he looked no different than the general population of young men in the area and was about to say something when a news report came on the radio the waitress had set out.

"News bulletin: Reports of owl sightings skyrocket." Everyone's attention in the shop turned to the radio. "For no apparent reason, the owl population appears to be momentarily forgetting their instincts and venturing out during the day. Wildlife experts say not to approach the animals, as, with such aberrant behavior, there is no telling the reaction they might have." 

The old men began to mumble amongst themselves. Sirius smiled knowingly. He could just imagine the post office in Hogsmeade today, or the owlery at Hogwarts. He was certain not one owl was sleeping today in all of Britain.

Taking a bite of the sandwich the waitress had absently set in front of him, Sirius listened to the rest of the report, which mentioned the appearance of folks dressed up, "Halloween was yesterday, folks!" and the supposed shooting stars. 

When the report ended, the patrons went back to their conversations, leaving Sirius is peace to finish his small lunch.

--------10:45

Minerva had finally made it three blocks from Privet Drive, though the tom cat was still following her. She leapt up to a swing in the playground she had spotted while trying to outrun her companion.

The tom cat looked up saucily at her, and was making to leap up next to her, when Minerva morphed herself back into her human form. The tom cat spit and hissed at her before backing up several feet.

It cocked its head from one side to the other and then approached her cautiously. He sniffed around her ankles and began to rub up against her. She reached down and pet between his ears. 

"Sorry, old boy," she said, amused, "I'm afraid I'm not quite your type, though I do appreciate the interest."

--------10:59

Remus shifted again in his sleep, still oblivious to the screams and cheers rising up every so often from the students down below his window. 


	13. 11 AM until NOON

The following events take place between 11 a.m. and noon.

Dumbledore walked through the main gates of Hogwarts, smiling to hear the raucous laughter and cries coming the children playing all over the grounds. Good, classes had been cancelled. If anything deserved such a proclamation, it was surely this.

He strolled up the path towards the castle. Many of the students called whooped their hellos to them. He noticed, almost to the castle, a group consisting solely of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins up against the castle walls.

Curious, he quietly approached them. They were gathered around in a large circle, looking at something in the center. None of them appeared to notice him. 

"It says here the Ministry has already taken loads more suspected Death Eaters into custody." read one of the seventh years.

"Did they get Brig?" asked a sixth year girl with dark braids fearfully.

Dumbledore could see the seventh year scanning the article. "They aren't naming any of them." the boy said.

"I might be able to answer your question." Dumbledore broke in quietly. Several of the girls gasped and tried to hind behind the boys. Dumbledore shook his head gently. "There is nothing to fear. I have been at the Ministry since very late last night. I have been in meeting with the minister much of the morning. About whom are you curious?" 

"You're probably one of the people informing the ministry who to arrest. You've set up a way to listen in on us and find out who has family that follows the Dark Lord." a tall boy accused Dumbledore, striding forward.

Dumbledore glossed over the too familiar use of 'dark lord' and replied evenly, "I assure you, my dear boy, I have done nothing of the sort. I am offering to help inform those of you who are in distress."

They looked him over, but said nothing. Dumbledore sighed. "The world is changing again, my children. If there is anything you need I advise you to talk to your head of house." He moved off, hearing a few of them snort. 

He was able, however, to discern the tall boy whisper to the group, "Of course-let's ask Snape. He'd know who's been brought in-he'd have to." 

Dumbledore shook his head. They were missing the point. He sighed heavily and continued walking to the castle.

-------11:11

A knock came on the door, causing Severus to pull back the vial of powdered manticore mandibles to avoid spilling.

"Come in," he snarled. Thomas Coore, a Slytherin seventh-year opened the door.

"Well?" Severus asked, as the boy stood just inside the door, looking fearful.

Ò"Sir, we were, that is, I was wondering if I could talk to you." he said nervously.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eye. "It seems obvious to me, Coore, that you already are talking with me. Get to the point." he said, gesturing to the simmering cauldron below him.

Coore looked down and nodded, understanding the need for brevity. "Do you know which of the Death Eaters have been taken by the Ministry?"

Snape let out a hiss of air and straightened up. "No, Mr. Coore. I have been at Hogwarts all day. I have had no chance to run to the Ministry and read the detainee report." he sneered.

Coore faltered a little, but held his ground. "Sir, I know you, that you, that you are, were, maybe, possibly a follower of the Dark Lo-"

Severus covered the space between them in three scant steps. "Mr. Coore, what you may or may not have heard, or believe, is not my concern. I suggest you, and any other member of this house who are curious as to the fate of family members to contact those family members directly. We do have such things as owls to carry post."

He would not allow Coore an inch to move, blocking him in and boring in to his eyes. Coore's gaze faltered. He obviously had not been expecting such a reaction from his head of house.

"Sorry, sir." he mumbled. Snape backed away from the wall and nodded his head toward the door. Coore left, head down, shoulders hunched.

Severus watched him go and sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. The cauldron behind him began to spit and hiss.

"Damn!"

------11:18

Minerva had been back at number four for quite some time now, having effectively rid herself of the tom cat, but the strange people that had been milling about eh house were now gone, replaced by the lady of the house and, Minerva wrinkled her cat nose, the son.

The son was currently yelling very loudly, "WON'T!" repeatedly at his mother, who was attempting to get the boy in to his high chair. 

"But Dinky darling," Minerva heard the tow headed woman coo, "It's time for lunch."

These appeared to be the magic words, for the little brat stopped in his tantrum to look up, apparently to find the food his mother had promised him. Minerva looked away, disgusted by the behavior. Harry Potter live here! she thought indignantly. Dumbledore must be mad!

--------11:24

Sirius was sitting, still in human form, across the entrance from the Leaky Cauldron. He managed to pilfer a pair of sunshades from a customer in the sandwich shop on his way out and had transfigured his shirt into something darker in color, though still as dingy. So, sunshades on, he was sitting on the doorstep in the alley looking out on the door where any moment Peter should appear from.

His buttocks hurt, Sirius reflected. At least being a dog made waiting on pavement tolerable. He'd only been sitting on the concrete step for twenty minutes. It felt like two hours. He gave a grunt in the back of his throat and stood up. Best to do a little walking. He needed to keep his reflexes up, after all. Perhaps he could go a steal a Daily Prophet from the Leaky Cauldron. 

Changing back into his dog form, Sirius pawed crossed the street and pushed the door to the Leaky Cauldron open.

-------11:31

Remus' eyes fluttered open. He stared for a few moments at the wooden ceiling above him, gathering his wits about him. 

Ah yes. It all came crashing back. Remus no longer felt like springing from bed. That's right, he though, his throat going dry. James and Lily were dead. 

He forced himself to sit up. He glanced at the small mantle clock across the room. Enough sleep, he told himself. He needed to be there for Harry. Or whoever else needed him. He wondered if they'd found Peter yet, or worse, if Sirius had found Peter. 

Rising and stretching, he reached out a hand for his robes. He grabbed them and exited the room, giving only a quick run-though of his hair with his hand. It'll have to do.

--------11:38

Dumbledore moved along the stairs to his office. Opening up the door, he saw Fawkes, who immediately alighted from his perch to rest on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Everything is underway." he told the phoenix. 

Fawkes flew to the corner of Dumbeldore's desk. "Yes," he chuckled. "I have many people to write, Fawkes. There is much to tell." The phoenix perked up his head, causing Dumbledore to chuckle again. 

"Do not worry, Fawkes. I shall tell you everything."

------11:43

Remus shuffled in to the Great Hall to find a few students at the tables, chatting animatedly.

"Remus!" he heard a voice call. He turned in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Hestia Jones, who had been a fourth year Remus' last year, was approaching him.

He smiled as she drew up next to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I met the headmaster at the Ministry early this morning and he suggested I come here to rest." he told her truthfully.

"Why were you at the min-oh." she said, realizing. "I'm so sorry, Remus."

"It's all right, Hestia." he assured her. 

"Come eat with us, it's been so long since we've seen you." she said, pulling him over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Where is everyone?" he asked, surprised that the hall would be this empty during the lunch hour.

"Most everyone is nicking something and heading back outdoors." Hestia explained. As they reached the table, a few of the older Gryffindors recognized Remus and began handing him food. 

He ravenously took a bite of everything, making up for lost time.

-------11:51

Severus had found it necessary to restart his potion, much to his chagrin. Grinding his teeth, he again found himself interrupted at the addition of the powdered manticore mandible. Growling, he stalked over to the door and swung it wide.

"Headmaster." he said, surprised. 

Dumbledore smiled enigmatically and stepped forward into the room. He waved a hand toward the cauldron. "Do not let me stop you, Severus. I will wait while you work."

Severus nodded curtly and returned to his work table. He again lifted the vial of powder and measured the correct amount into the cauldron, which sputtered to life. Severus stirred three times counterclockwise, then let the potion sit.

"I have seven minutes, Headmaster, at your disposal." he said, waving his wand to set a timer.

Dumbledore smiled. "I need your help writing a letter." he said. 


	14. NOON until 1 pm

The following events take place between Noon and 1 p.m.

Minerva was taking a nap on the garden wall. The horrid fat glob of a child was taking a nap, and his mother, Lily's sister, was moving about the house, picking up the odds and ends he'd managed to drag out.

She idly lifted her head from time to time to find the source of a noise, but mostly she was enjoying the warm sun hitting her back. 

------12:06

Remus had excused himself from the Gryffindor table not longer after he'd sat down. One of the girls had the current copy of the Daily Prophet, and, seeing the headline, Remus had asked to borrow it. 

Excusing himself the table and thanking Hestia for the invitation to join them, she left the castle to find a quiet spot to read through the articles.

The entire front page was covered with articles, opinions and photos about the attack. There was even a photo of Godric's Hollow, of the crater where James and Lily's house had been. In the photo, a few wisps of smoke were rising. 

Remus' throat caught as he took in the scene. Boards and debris were all that was left. Remus fingered the photo. He could see bits of furniture upturned. He wondered where Harry was right now.

Scanning the article, he saw only a brief mention of Harry's future. There were paragraphs mentioning the boy-who-lived, as he had apparently been dubbed, but only one line stating "young Potter is slated to be taken in by his aunt and uncle, currently residing in Surrey".

Lily's sister. Lily's sister hated magic. And that's where they were sending him. Remus shook his head. 

A second article talked of the on-going search for Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. The article expressed concern for the safety of Peter, and anger at the ministry for not having brought Sirius in yet. 

Remus spread the paper out on the lawn. A main opinion was expressing disbelief that You-Know-Who could really be gone. Another one was saying Harry Potter was the example of why pure-blood families were important (forgetting that Lily hadn't been a pureblood, Remus noticed). A third one was calling for Albus Dumbledore to be the new minister of magic. It didn't call for the removal of Bagnold, though. Remus nodded and folded the paper again, sitting back to think. 

He should go back to the Ministry and offer his help in the search for Sirius. 

------12:14

"No, there is no need to delve in to that, Dumbledore. The letter is already long enough." Severus commented. 

Dumbledore looked up at his colleague, a trace of irritation present. Severus saw the look and smirked. 

"Here." he pointed to the third paragraph. "There is no need to mention rise of the Dark Lord. Merely mention that his rise to power caused tremendous fear among the wizarding population." 

Dumbledore waved his wand to rearrange the words to match what Severus had just said. He looked over the letter. "It is still four pages. I would like to edit it down to two."

Rising, he began to pace. Severus watched him. Occasionally he would shoot a stream of words onto the parchment. By the end of ten minutes, the letter had grown to ten pages.

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a difficult process. He waved a wand to his cauldron, putting it in temporary stasis.

-------12:25

Sirius had managed to sneak through the front room of the Leaky Cauldron to the back where the trash bins were kept. He sniffed through until he found the Daily Prophet. He pulled it out of the bin and got a better grip. 

Ducking under the counter as someone walked into the back storeroom, Sirius held his breath. He watched the lower legs of the employee move about the store room for a few minutes before leaving again. Sirius crept back to the front room and out the front door. He trotted off a few blocks to where he could safely read the newspaper.

------12:38

Remus arrived outside the gate of Hogwarts, ready to apparate, when, from the corner of his eye, he spied a familiar form. 

"Peter?" he called at the retreating figure. It didn't react, causing Remus to run after the wizard. He was moving away from Remus at a swift pace. Forgetting all about going to the ministry, Remus pounded after him.

-----12:47

Minerva stretched and sat up. Lily's sister was currently out in the side garden. Minerva tried to stay out of her sight. The television was on in the house. Minerva could hear the reports of owls. 

She could verify that one first hand. She had seen several owls pass overheard, beaks filled with letters. The muggles were alert and aware of the odd goings-on, Minerva noted. 


	15. 1 PM until 2 PM

The following events take place between 1 p.m. and 2 p.m.

"Done." said Dumbledore with a flourish. He waved his wand and the parchment folder itself three times and leapt inside the envelope he had brought with him. Turning the envelope over he brought out his seal and, dripping some wax on it, affixed the official deal of Hogwarts on the back. 

He held the envelope up for Severus' approval. Severus rolled his eyes. They had eventually whittled the letter down to three abnormally long pages before they were both satisfied with the editing.

The result was a letter that, in both their minds, adequately spelled out how truly awful the past eleven years had been, what an absolute asset Lily and James had been to the fight, and why Harry was so very special in the wizarding world. The last page was mostly wording concerning the care of Harry.

Dumbledore had been very precise in detailing the magical contract Petunia would be entering in to by taking in young Harry. Love and blood were powerful agents of magic. By placing Harry in the care of his aunt, Dumbledore hoped to keep him safe from Death Eaters and even a potential return of Voldemort until such time when Dumbledore could bring him to Hogwarts.

"It will work?" Severus questioned.

Dumbledore turned to look at the young wizard. "I have every confidence that it will, Severus." he said.

Severus looked to be on the verge of issuing a sarcastic barb, but thought better of it and simply nodded. 

"Thank you for your help, Severus. I must be getting back to the Ministry, to see how they have been advancing." Dumbledore had a hand on the doorknob when he turned.

"And Severus, indulge your Slytherins. If you know the fate of their family members, let them know." he turned and was gone, leaving Severus shaking his head.

-------1:13

Remus had shouted for the wizard to stop twice more. By now, they were heading out of Hogsmeade toward the Shrieking Shack. Bounding up the stairs, Remus lunged in to the top room and froze. 

Nothing. The ratty curtains flapped in the chill breeze, but there was no sound. Quieting his heart and opening his ears, Remus listened. 

There. He turned his head a fraction to stare at the corner across from his current location. In the shadows something had moved.

"Come out, Peter." Remus said. 

A second small rustling could be heard, then suddenly Peter was sitting on the dirty floor in front of him. Remus felt so relieved to see him.

"You're alive!" he cried, bringing Peter into a tight hug. The smaller wizard seemed uncomfortable with the close embrace and scampered out of it.

He eyed Remus carefully. "Peter, what's wrong?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing." Peter said, tucking something long and thin in the back pocket of his cloack. Remus was too thrilled to see him alive to be bothered by it right now.

"I've been looking for you." Remus informed him. 

"Why?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Haven't you heard?" Remus asked incredulously. Peter looked at him oddly, but didn't say anything. Remus continued. "Lily and James are dead. Last night, Voledmort," Peter winced, "came to their house killed them. Sirius was their secret-keeper. He betrayed them, Peter. Sirius betrayed them." Remus croaked.

Peter eyed his curiously. "Ah, er, yes, Sirius, of course." he stuttered. "Well, it's a shame really, about Lily and James and all, but there are currently several other places I need to be, and here is really not one of them." 

He gave Remus a quick bow and scuttled down the stairs and outside. Remus was too deep in shock to follow after him. He sat down in a broken chair and stared out the window, watching Peter scurry away.

What was wrong with Peter? Remus wondered as his friend disappeared back in to Hogsmeade.

--------1:29

Minerva opened one eye at the sound of the front door of number four slam. She watched as Harry's cousin waddled out on to the front porch. He didn't wait for his mother before starting off down the front walk. 

By the time she caught with him, he was waddling along, swaying back and forth. She tried to grab his hand to steady him. 

"It's okay Dudley darling, momma's got you." she cooed. His response was to start kicking at her, yelling, "WON'T" repeatedly. 

Minerva closed her eyes, willing the scene to correct itself or go away. Neither happened. When she opened them again, they were turned round the corner and out of sight. 

Minerva shifted positions again and settled back for another nap.

-------1:36

Dumbledore made his way to the back counter at Gringotts. "I need to speak with your supervisor." he told the goblin sitting at the desk. The goblin looked sternly at him, but nodded and got up.

After a few minutes, during which Dumbledore rocked back and forth on his feet softly whistling, a second goblin appeared. "This way, Headmaster." he escorted. Dumbledore followed him down a hallway leading off the main room.

Marble and wood lined the walls, as they walked down a second, then a third hallway. Finally, the goblin deposited Dumbledore in front of a very large door. Nodding, the goblin, walked away, his footsteps echoing as he retreated.

Dumbledore knocked three times. The doors swung open and a deep voice told him to enter. He did so, taking his time to look around at the room.

The lighting was very dim, but Dumbledore got the impression of elegant, bare walls and a well-polished floors. 

"You may sit down." said the goblin who had appeared in front of Dumbledore. He motioned to a chair, mahogany with red leather, Dumbledore noticed.

"You are here about the Potters." the goblins said.

Dumbledore nodded. 

"I cannot do much. All Gringotts accounts are strictly private." 

"I know that, Fangburr. That is why I brought this." Dumbledore furnished a letter, holding out for Fangburr to read. He took it and quickly scanned the contents.

"James Potter never made Gringotts aware of such an arrangement." he said simply.

"I understand. James never thought he would have to make use of such an arrangement." Dumbledore countered cheerfully. "However, here is signed letter, with the seal of a notary, presented to you."

The goblin looked him over for a few moments before getting to his feet. "Very well. Follow me. I'll take you down myself as this is highly unusual." he said.

Dumbledore cheerfully slipped the letter of permission back in his robes and started off after Fangburr, whistling quite festively.

------1:52

Sirius had finished reading the paper and was now going over everything a second time. Every story mentioned the disappearance of Voldemort and the attack on Godric's Hollow.

Harry was a hero, Sirius thought grimly. The 'boy-who-lived' said the reporters. Not many mentioned the sadness at losing the Potters. Most were quite celebratory, repeatedly stating how things were looking up now that You-Know-Who had been defeated.

"They can't even say his name now that he's gone!" Sirius growled, chucking the paper across the alley. An old woman passing looked up at him. Sirius supposed she was going to scold him, but something in his eye stopped her.

He growled again and leaned back against the wall. No mention of Peter. There had been a brief mention of Remus, saying he was aiding in the search for Sirius.

Of course, Sirius realized. Remus thinks I'm the one what did it! He thinks I betrayed Lily and James. He stood up. 

"I have to find Remus." he said out loud. He took off down the street. 


	16. 2 PM until 3 PM

The following events take place between 2 p.m. and 3 p.m.

In the delightful lull taking place until Dudley and his mother returned, Minerva sat up again and surveyed the neighborhood. No one was outside, though it was a rather pleasant day. All the houses looked alike to Minerva.

It had been a good thing they were all clearly marked, or no doubt she would have watched the wrong house all day. She saw a moving truck roll by, the words, "Marvelous Movers" emblazoned on its side. 

Deciding this was as good time as any, she leapt off the wall to take an early afternoon constitutional.

-----2:06 p.m.

Severus had managed to salvage the potion once Dumbledore had left. It was a new formula, sent to him by brewmasters in Eastern Europe. It was tentatively being called Wolfsbane, and it worked as a sort of antidote for werewolves. 

It had yet to be determined whether it cured lycanthropy, but they did know it kept the wolf tame during a full moon. Severus wished to brew it and administer it to Lupin come the next full moon. The researchers who had sent it to him did not have regular access to werewolves willing to test the potion. Severus had hopes of convincing Lupin to let him experiment on him.

He added a few more ingredients and returned the mixture to bubbling. He sat back, knowing there were a thousand other things he should be doing. Today was a day of great celebration, for him more than most. He was free, he reminded himself.

He strode to the window and looked outside. Most of the students had retreated inside after lunch for a nap, or to play games in the Great Hall. Flitwick and Sprout had everything well under control. 

------2:14

Dumbledore left Gringotts laden with several odd-shaped packages. He had thanked Fangburr several times over before exiting onto Diagon Alley. He was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron when he spied Olivander.

Steering himself over, he stepped inside the wand. "Olivander!" he called as the man disappeared down an aisle. 

He turned and came back. "Dumbledore!" he answered.

The two men embraced. "What brings you here, today of all days? I wouldn't have thought you would have the time." Olivander said.

Dumbledore smiled, "Today is a day of celebration, dear boy. Why are you not out celebrating with the masses? I hear the fields near Kent are filled with merry-makers."

Olivander's face dropped and became serious. "There are indeed several reasons to celebrate, I'll not deny you that, Albus, but there are also reasons not to celebrate. James and Lily Potter will be sorely missed."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. 

Olivander continued, "I suppose young Harry will be sent away somewhere safe?"

"Oh, yes. Lily has a sister with a son a little older than Harry. He will be safe there." Dumbledore informed him.

"What do you have there?" Olivander asked, noticing Dumbledore shifting the parcels from Gringotts around.

"A few things James left to me." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. 

Olivander looked interested, but said nothing. "You should be getting back to Hogwarts, I suppose? But I wonder if you would have time for a quick drink of firewhiskey with me."

"Oh, yes." said Dumbledore. Olivander summoned the bottle and poured two shots. Handing one to Dumbledore, they clinked the glasses together and downed the drinks in one go.

The both coughed as they slammed the empty glasses back down and looked at one another. They both chuckled as Olivander helped Dumbledore out the door.

-----2:27

Sirius was currently stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, pacing back and forth. "Fine." he muttered, turning back in to a dog. He pawed at the door. Arty opened the door.

Sirius barked "Arty!" before he realized she wouldn't understand. He pushed passed her and ran through the pub, shouts of 'catch that dog!' rising up behind him. Fortunately, Doris Crockford was entering from Diagon Alley. 

Sirius ducked between her legs, throwing her off balance. He ran down the length of Diagon Alley, rushing by several witches and wizards. There was a heavily-laden wizard Sirius almost knocked over in his haste, but he kept running until he was well beyond Gringotts.

Sirius turned back in to his human form and apparated to Remus' house.

-------2:36

Remus arrived amidst a flurry of activity. The main receiving hall of the Ministry was packed with constant arrivals. The security wizard at the far end had given up trying to register everyone's wands. Remus stopped by his desk, handing his wand sympathetically to the man, who smiled thankfully at Remus.

The man handed Remus his wand back. Remus pocketed it and pushed his way through the crowd. He managed to board an elevator quickly and rode to level two. 

He stepped off, only to find the hall abuzz with activity. Remus strode through a pair of heavy oak doors. Moody stumped in from behind him. 

"What are you doing here, Lupin?" he said gruffly. "I told Dumbledore to keep you at Hogwarts."

Remus was a little taken aback, but replied evenly, "I want to help." 

Moody grunted.

"You can help by not taking up precious floor space." he said.

"I can help you locate Sirius." Remus persisted.

"Yeah, a great lot of help you were this morning." Moody growled.

Remus' face fell. He'd been drunk still, and tired beyond belief when the Aurors had showed up at his rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Moody walked past him. 

"Never mind, Lupin. I was only teasing. We have things well under control. I think you've been through enough. Why don't you head back t Hogwarts, or back home for awhile and get some rest?" Moody suggested.

Lupin looked down at his robes, realizing he hadn't changed since going out last night. "If you sure there's nothing I can do..." he trailed off.

Moody placed a rough hand on Remus' forearm. "I promise you, lad, you'll be one of the first we owl when we lay hands on him, don't worry."

Remus nodded and thanked Moody. He promptly left the aurors office, heading back to the main hall, its polished wood floor still shining where Remus could glimpse it between people's feet. 

Nodding to the security wizard, he stepped in to one of the gilded fireplaces and, dropping the handful of floo powder he had grabbed, shouted clearly, "Lupin residence!" Immediately he was engulfed in green flames.

------2:53

Sirius was back in Diagon Alley. He'd waited for Remus for nearly twenty minutes before getting nervous. He didn't know where his friend could be. Sirius felt bad thinking about last night. He hadn't meant to threaten Remus at wand-point, really. But he'd had an inkling Remus had been the spy.

After all, friend or not, werewolves were dark creatures. And Voldemort had been targeting populations of dark creatures. There was even rumor of a potion being developed that could tame werewolves during their transformations. Voldemort had been very interested in it; Sirius remembered Lily or James mentioning it once.

He'd broken in the back door, Remus never kept it locked, he thought fondly. Everything had been very neat and tidy. He sat at the kitchen table for ten minutes, before getting a prickly feeling on the back of his neck.

A phrase from one of the Daily Prophet articles had popped in to his head, "The Ministry has received help from some of Black's closest friends and are quite confident they will locate him soon enough....." Some of Black's closest friends. Damn. Remus was helping the aurors.

He'd left immediately after, turning back in to his animagus form as soon as he was out the door. He was now back in Diagon Alley, watching witches and wizards go by, gabbing excitedly. There was definitely a festive feel to the air today. 


End file.
